Please, God, Send Me An Angel of Mercy!
by TheFemalePharaoh
Summary: Being disowned by his parents and rejected by his friends, Jou leaves for America. When he was about to give up all hope and kill himself, God seemed to intervene by sending him a proverbial angel...in the body of a poor, disabled single mother.
1. Leaving Domino Forever

Title: Please, God...Send Me An Angel of Mercy!

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Summary: After being disowned by his family and forsaken by his so-called friends, Jou decided to start all over again in another place. Just when he decided to give up all hope and kill himself, it would seem God had heard his prayers and sent a proverbial angel...in the form of a dirt-poor, disabled single mother. Will Jou find true love and belonging at long last?

(Dedicated to Journey Maker, Animehunter08, HikariTopazYamiTopaz, Boogermeister, Sherabo, MzInuyashaGirl...thanking them for their wonderful support!)

* * *

**CHAPTER I: LEAVING FOREVER**

* * *

Jou was sitting in the airport terminal. He was waiting for the jet to be fueled so he could be on his way. He looked in his knapsack which contained his meager possessions. He was looking for his cell phone that was ringing nonstop. He wanted to ignore it, but decided to answer it in the end.

"What?"

_"Seriously, Jounouchi. Can't you answer the phone better than that?" came a normally cold voice._

"What, Kaiba?"

_"Are you there at the airport?"_

"Yeah. I just got here. I had to take care of some last minute stuff."

_"Listen, the jet is ready to go. Mokuba is waiting for you at Gate 16. I'll see you when you get here, Mutt."_

"Bastard" muttered Jou as he hung up his phone, put it back in his bag and started out for the Gate.

He wandered for fifteen minutes when he heard, "JOU! OVER HERE!"

Jou ran up to the exuberant young man who is now 25 years old. Jou knew that mop of unruly black hair anywhere.

"Hiya, Squirt!" greeted Jou, hugging his buddy.

"Jou, I'm a grown-ass man, but that's OK. Let's get you onto the jet" retorted Mokuba, still full of energy as he had been in his youth.

* * *

"Where is Ol' Moneybags?" Jou asked as he and Mokuba walked down to the infamous Blue Eyes White Dragon Jet.

"Over here, Mutt" said Kaiba, walking up to the pair.

Seto Kaiba still ran Kaiba Corp at his present age of 33. His hair was still the same chestnut brown as it was in high school and his cobalt eyes were still just as cold and deadly. He long since married a charming American woman who came to Domino City, Japan on vacation some time ago. Her name is La Shawna Johnson, but now she is known as Mrs. Seto Kaiba. They were in the course of adopting a child, seeing that La Shawna is barren. She is a short brunette with hazel eyes. Seto thinks the world of her and she does of him.

Mokuba is VP of Kaiba Corp. He is about as rich as his brother in his own right. Like Seto, he too married a foreign woman named Noelle Brigham, now Mrs. Mokuba Kaiba. She's British-born, but like La Shawna, decided to stay in Japan with her new husband and bother and sister in-law. Noelle has a son from a previous relationship named James. The father died in a car crash, and Mokuba raised him as his own.

"Seto, you promised to behave...please" admonished La Shawna gently. Kaiba smiled.

"Of course, I am so sorry, honey. I just had to mess with him." Seto replied, smiling.

"Noelle, this is Katsuya Jounouchi. We all call him Jou. Jou, this lovely lady is my wife, Noelle, and she has a son named James, but he's at school right now." Mokuba introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Jou. Mokie here told me so much about you" Noelle greeted, extended her hand, which Jou shook.

"The pleasure is all mine, Noelle" said Jou warmly.

"Jou, we need to get you in the jet so you can go. Seto already spoke to Immigration, so you should have no problem" said La Shawna.

Seto handed Jou a package. Inside were his passport, a Social Security Card and a map of his destination.

"How did you...?" began Jou.

"I am Seto Kaiba. I get what I want" replied Kaiba. "You'll need these. When you land at the international airport, I have someone there to pick you up and take you to a nice hotel near Downtown. You will also have $50,000 US Dollars on a debit card to live on until you get a job, so I suggest you spend that money slowly. Do you have your important papers with you?"

"Yeah, I got my Birth Certificate, translated into English; my Domino City High School Diploma and College transcripts, in English as well; and my International Driver's License. I got it all right here" conformed Jou as he was rummaging through his belongings.

They all boarded the jet. The pilot took off.

* * *

"Jou, will you not miss your friends here?" asked Noelle with concern.

"Yes, Jou...what about your parents and your sister?" asked La Shawna.

"I have no one" said Jou bitterly.

"Whatever happened, if you don't mind my asking?" asked Noelle.

"Jou was written off by his so-called friends, and his so-called family did the same" muttered an angry Mokuba.

"What?! Why?! Jou is a great guy" said La Shawna.

"I'll tell you when Jou gets off the plane" supplied Kaiba.

"Maybe there was a misunderstanding of some sort" reasoned Noelle. Mokuba shook his head.

"No, love. They knew what they were doing! Damn it, this is some fucked up..."

"Language, Mokuba. We ARE in the presence of ladies, you know" said Jou.

"Sorry, ladies. I forgot" said Mokuba.

"It's alright, love. I heard worse than that from my father" Noelle replied.

"Will you come to visit us, at least?" asked La Shawna.

"I'll try" assured Jou, resting his head against the window and closing his eyes.

Everyone else talked amongst themselves as Jou slept.

_"Yeah...I'm leaving Japan, and this time, it's for good" _said Jou mentally before sleep claimed him.

* * *

Whatcha think, guys?

Chapter Two will be up soon.

I chose Dallas because I live here, I guess.

Well, any suggestions about Jou when he gets to America?

Please R/R!


	2. Starting A New Life In America

Title: Please, God, Send Me An Angel Of Mercy!

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: M

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

**CHAPTER II: STARTING A NEW LIFE IN AMERICA**

* * *

As the jet landed in the internationa airport, Jou stepped off the plane with his pitiful possessions. Everyone else followed silently. 

After clearing through customs, the group walked towards the limo that has the name _Jounouchi Katsuya_ written on a sign next to it.

"Mr. Jounouchi, I presume?" asked the driver. Jou nodded.

"My name is Greg and I will be your driver for the ride to the hotel. If you would give me your knapsack, I will have it put away and you can make yourself comfortable inside the limo here" Greg said cheerfully.

"Well, Jou, I suppose this is goodbye. Take care of yourself, and we'll come visit you again when we are on vacation" said Mokuba, hugging him.

"You guys are indeed the best. I don't know how to thank you all for this. I am truly grateful" said Jou, hugging La Shawna, Mokuba, Isabella and even Seto.

"Jou, just take care of yourself. I will call you tomorrow to see how are you settling in here" Seto said quietly.

"Thanks, Kaiba.." Jou started.

"We're friends now, Jou. My friends call me _Seto_" Seto corrected.

"Thanks...Seto" Jou said, eyes tearing up.

"Remember, Jou, even though everyone back home rejected you..._we never will_" La Shawna said, making Jou tear up even more.

"We are your friends and will be forever" Isabella assured him.

"Excuse me folks, but I have a schedule to keep" interrupted Greg. Everyone separated.

"See ya later, Jou!" everyone shouted as they walked back to the jet to go home.

Jou handed Greg his knapsack and scampered into the limo. He then departed.

* * *

They arrived at his destination...LeBaron Hotel, one of the most prestigious hotels in the city. Greg opened the door for Jou and handed him his knapsack. Jou went into his pocket to tip the driver, but the driver refused. 

"No, sir, Mr. Jounouchi. Mr. Kaiba gave me a $1,000 tip via his credit card and he told me that if I ever take money from you, I'll be fired."

"Oh. Okat, then. Well, thanks again, sir, for the ride" Jou said.

"Please call me Greg" Greg said, shaking Jou's hand.

"Well, please call me Jou" Jou reciprocated.

"Maybe we could hang out sometime" Greg offered. Jou was in all smiles.

"That would be great" Jou replied.

Both men exchanged cell numbers.

"Well, take care Jou" Greg said as he left.

* * *

Jou went inside to the front desk. There was a rather snooty woman with "Lisa, Hotel Manager" written on her nametag that was looking her nose down at Jou as he walked up to the counter to sign in. 

"I am sorry, sir, but we do not allow vagrants inside this fine establishment. Please leave at once" Lisa said snobbily.

"Vagrant?" Jou asked, confused.

"This is NOT a homeless shelter" replied Lisa.

"Excuse me. Madam, but I came here to get the key to my room." Jou said politely.

"YOU...have a room...HERE? I think not. Please leave before I shall be forced to call the police" Lisa said.

Now, Jou was getting angry.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. I'll just call Seto and tell him that I am unwelcomed here" said Jou. Lisa fumed.

"Who is this Seto you speak of...a fellow vagrant such as yourself?"

"NO, YOU STUCK-UP BITCH! HIS NAME IS SETO KAIBA OF KAIBA CORP. HE'S ONLY **_THE RICHEST MAN IN DOMINO JAPAN!_**"

Lisa blanced. "You know THE Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes, and for your information, he is a personal friend of mine. Hold on a second and I'll prove it!"

Jou dug through his knapsack and dialed Seto's jet phone.

* * *

"Hello, this is La Shawna Kaiba."

_"La Shawna, this is Jou."_

"Hi, Jou! Having fun and calling to tell us about it?"

_"Ha! I wish!"_

"Jou, what's wrong? You can tell me."

_"This snooty woman called me a homeless bum and kicked me out."_

"WHAT?!"

_"Yeah, I know, Look, do you guys have another hotel for me to stay in?"_

"Jou, you will stay at THAT hotel. Put me on speaker, will you?"

* * *

Jou switch the cell to speaker.

* * *

_"You there, LA Shawna?"_

"Yes. Is that woman still there?"

_"Yes."_

"Hang on a second. Let me get my husband on the line."

* * *

Jou heard La Shawna's muffled voice on the phone relaying what Jou said, followed by Isabella's gasp as she asked, _"They what?!"..._ followed by Mokuba's _"How DARE they?!"..._and finished with and Seto's _"WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

* * *

**_"Jou! This is Seto. Where's the damned manager?!"_**

_"Seto, she's right here, I got you on loudspeaker?"_

_**"Hold on, Jou. Hello, who is there with this gentleman?"**_

"This is Lisa, head manager. Oh, gosh! You're Seto Kaiba, aren't you?"

**_"YEAH, I'M SETO FUCKING KAIBA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS BULLSHIT I HEARD ABOUT YOU TRYING TO PUT OUT MY FRIEND, KATSUYA JOUNOUCHI HERE...I PAID FOR HIM TO STAY THERE and YOU DARE TRY TO EJECT HIM?!"_**

"B-b-b-b-but, Mr. Kaiba-"

**_"B-B-B-B-BUT MY ASS! YOU GET HIM TO HIS SUITE PRONTO, GOT IT?!"_**

"Y-yes, sir."

**_"Jou, are you still there?"_**

_"Yeah, Seto."_

**_"Problem solved. Your suite number is 2500, the Imperial Suite. You got the best one on the house. I got to go, but take care and call if you need anything else."_**

* * *

Jou put his cell back in his knapsack and turned to a now shaken Lisa. 

"My key to Suite 2500, please" Jou said irritably.

"Here is your key, sir, and do enjoy your stay with us." said Lisa with that phony hotel courtesy ringing in her voice.

**"I will when you're freaking fired!"** yelled Jou as he went to the elevator.

* * *

Just then, the phone to the front desk rang. 

"Hello, and thank you for calling the Le Baron Hotel, This is Lisa, How may I make you a happy patron today?" greeted Lisa with the same professional phony voice.

"This is Seto Kaiba and you can make the a happy _OWNER_ and clean out your desk and return your keys...**_BECAUSE YOU'RE FUCKING FIRED_**!" The line went dead.

* * *

As a sad Lisa gathered up her things and put in a call to the unemployment office, a happy Jou was lying on his king size bed, enjoying cherry wine, a double bacon cheeseburger and fries while watching a British sitcom, laughing his ass off. 

"I feel so great! This is going to be the start of a whole new life for me...starting with a new name!"

After polishing off his meal, he called a cab and went to the Federal Building that was three miles away. He paid his fare and went inside.

After three hours, Katsuya Makoto Jounouchi was no more...in his place was _**JOSEPH ANTHONY WHEELER!**_

* * *

What to you think? 

Please R/R!

Thanks!


	3. From Feeling Good To Feeling Suicidal

Title: Please, God, Send Me An Angel of Mercy!

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: M

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Now, back to the fic:

* * *

**CHAPTER III: FROM FEELING GOOD TO FEELING SUICIDAL**

* * *

Now, Joseph A. Wheeler, or Joey or Jou, as he preferred to be called, went back to the hotel for rest and relaxation. He went inside his room, ordered more cherry wine and food from room service, ate and went to bed after watching basketball on TV on ESPN. 

The next morning, he received a phone call on his cell.

"Hello?"

_"How's it going there, Jou?"_

"Oh, fine. Things are going great, Mokie. How are things with you guys?"

_"Great. Isabella and James are at the mall shopping, on my tab of course. La Shawna went with them, on Seto's tab. Seto's got a boad meeting to attend and I'm going with him. We'll leave in an hour. What's new there in the States?"_

"Well, I changed my name to Joseph Anthony Wheeler, but I still rather be called either Jou or Joey. I will start looking for a job in a few minutes. There has got to be something out there for me."

_"Jou, you know Seto said call if you need anything..."_

"Mokie, look, I am a grown man. I need to depend on myself here. I do have my pride after all. I;m sure Seto would understand."

_"Okay. Well, I got to get ready. Talk to you later, Jou."_

"Give my best to everyone there, will ya?"

_"You know I would. Bye."_ The line disconnected.

* * *

For the next three months thereafter, our blond puppy was living it up to the fullest. 

Jou was having the time of his life. He went sightseeing, eating, swimming, eating, to the movies...and did I menation eating?

Jou also went to apply for jobs as well.

However, no one would hire him either because he was inexperienced, unqualified, under-educated, or because of his past run-in with the law back in Japan when he was still in high school.

Dejected, Jou went back to his suite...only to find a note on his bed. The note read:

* * *

_Mr. Jounouchi:_

_Please come to the front desk at once._

_Sincerely,_

_The LeBaron Hotel Management_

* * *

Jou was confused, but he did as the note bid him. 

He arrived at the front dest with his key and knapsack.

A snooty man turned his nose up at him. "May I help you?"

Jou explained about the note he found in his suite.

"I'm sorry, but we must ask you to leave at once."

"Why? Have I done something?"

"You didn't inform us of your name change. We rented the room to Katsuya Jounouchi, not Joseph Wheeler."

"If that's the problem, then I have the court papers right here." Jou was getting his papers out, but was halted by the man.

"Too late for that. You were to notify us of that fact within eight hours. You failed to do so. Please leave."

"I don't believe this! Where am I supposed to go now?"

"Well, that's your problem, isn't it? You should have though about that before you had my sister, Lisa, fired!"

"Lisa was fired?"

"Yes, because you complained about her to the owner, Seto Kaiba."

"She DESERVED it! I can't believe that you would do this out of petty vindication for your snotty sister!"

"GET OUT OR I WILL CALL SECURITY!"

With that, Jou walked out of the hotel, now officially broke and homeless.

* * *

He tried to call the Kaibas, but they never picked up. Jou sighed. 

"I guess they're tired of helping me. I should have known."

He tried to call the Kame Game Shop, hoping he could at least talk to Yuugi.

* * *

"Hello, Game Shop. This is Sugoroku." 

_"Hiya, Gramps. This is Jou."_

"Jou, my boy! How are you? Where are you?"

_"I'm in America and I'm feeling miserable. Can I please speak to Yuug'?"_

"Of course, my boy! Hold on."

(Ten seconds later)

"WHAT IN THE HELL DOES YOUR NASTY ASS WANT?!" shouted an angry Yuugi.

"YUUGI!" yelled Grandpa in the background. "Where are your manners?!"

"Y-y-yuugi?" asked Jou.

"I TOLD YOU I NEVER WANTED TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN! YOU DISGUST ME!"

"Yuugi, please...whay did I do?" asked Jou.

"YEAH, LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU'RE SICK AND I HATE YOU!"

(silence)

"Hello? Is this Jou?" another voice asked coldly.

"Yeah, Tristan. What's gotten into Yuug'?"

"Come on, Jou! How can you make it sould like it's Yuugi that is the problem and not you?!"

"Tristan...what?!"

"I thought I could trust you, Jounouchi! How can you...?"

"TRISTAN! NO ONE TOLD ME WHAT MY CRIME WAS! WHAT IN THE HELL DID I DO?!"

**"YOU SLEPT WITH ANOTHER MAN, YOU FAGGOT!"**

(Now, Jou understood.)

"Tristan, it's not what you think! I was raped! I am NOT gay!"

"Sure, Jou, sure. Just don't come over here with that disease! I don't want to catch it!"

"Tristan, please..."

"TELL THAT FAG TO GO TO HELL!" yelled Tea in the background.

"I AGREE!" yelled Yuugi, Mai, and Serenity.

(Grandpa grabs the phone)

"QUIET, ALL OF YOU! IF JOU IS GAY, THAT IS _HIS_ CHOICE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT DOING THIS TO YOUR OWN FRIEND! SHAME ON ALL OF YOU!"

_"Jou" Grandpa continued gently. "No matter what...I support you all the way."_

"Thanks, but I'm not gay. I was raped my Bandit Keith and he went and told everyone that we slept together. Even my parents and sister believed him!"

_"Oh, my gosh! Oh, you poor lad! I am so sorry, Jou! That's terrible!"_

"Well, I got to go. See ya." Jou hung up the phone.

* * *

He wandered to a park. He slumped down by a tree and sobbed his heart out. 

Then, after ten minutes, he saw a piece of glass laying on the grass. He picked it up and knew what he had to do.

"If there is a God up there, make room in Heaven for one more. Yes, make room for a sodomized, rejected, freindless, worthless dead dog like me!" Jou yelled to the heavens.

He then put the glass shard to his thoat, ready to slit it, when he heard two children's voices.

"SIR?! PLEASE DON'T!" yelled a girl, running up to him.

"IT'S NOT WORTH IT!" yelled a boy, also running up to him, standing beside his female cousin.

"Kids, I appreciate your concern, but I got to do this" Jou said.

"No, you don't" said the boy. "Please, sir...no one's life's so terrible that they feel they have to take it!"

"Son, you have no idea what happened to me" Jou saoid sadly.

"Please, sir...give me the glass. Please" pleaded the boy. Jou finally threw the galss down and wept loudly.

The boy turned to his cousin. "Arlexus, go get my mamma. She's still at the playground waiting for us. Hurry!"

Arlexus nodded and took off like a shot while the boy, Dennis, stayed with the crying man.

* * *

"AUNT NOVA! AUNT NOVA!" called Arlexus, running into the woman at the playground. 

"Arlexus? What's wrong, and where's Dennis?" asked Nova worriedly.

Arlexus grabbed her arm. "Come on! We got to hurry!" Arlexus then relayed what happed to her aunt, who went from worried to terrified. Arlexus ran, Nova running behind her.

* * *

Dennis was still there talking to Jou when the to two females ran up to them. 

Jou noticed the beautiful woman who was the spitting image of both Dennis and Arlexus.

"Sir, are you okay?" Nova asked.

"Mamma, he tried to kill himself!" yelled Dennis, still scared.

"Sir, have you a name?" Nova asked.

"Yes, ma'am. My name is Joseph Anthony Wheeler. Please call me either Jou or Joey."

"Well, despite the situation, it's a pleasure to meet you, Jou. My name is Romanova Christabelle Lightoller. Please call me Nova. This boy here is my son, Dennis, whom we call DJ, and this girl is my niece, Arlexus. We call her Lexus. If you are okay, I would like to talk to you, if you would let me. We can talk while the children play at the playground. Is that alright?"

Jou only nodded.

"Lexus, please take DJ and go play. We'll be there shortly."

"Yes, Aunt Nova. Come on, DJ." Lexus grabbed her cousin's hand and they went to go back to the playgound, followed by Jou and Nova.

* * *

What to you think? 

Pleasre R/R!

Next Chapter: JOU'S BLESSING AND NOVA'S PROMISE


	4. Jou's Blessing And Nova's Promise

Title: Please, God, Send Me An Angel Of Mercy!

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: M

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

**CHAPTER IV: JOU'S BLESSING AND NOVA'S PROMISE**

* * *

Lexus and DJ were blissfully playing on the mokey bars while the two adults spoke at the picnic table.

Jou started, "Nova, people just don't seem to understand what I went through. I mean, how can people just judge me like that?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that one, Jou. I really wish I did. People are just funny like that, that is all we can surmise" replied Nova.

"Can I tell you my story? Maybe it would help if I told someone. I hate feeling like this" Jou asked.

Nova nodded. "Please do. You never know, it just may help you feel better just to get it all out."

Jou sighed and began his sad tale:

* * *

**(FLASHBACK BEGINS)**

* * *

Jou was driving down Sakura Lane in Domino, Japan, on his way to work at Chibi Ichi-tachi Daycare Center. He worked there for about three years. He even got promoted to Assistant Director. He loved his work and the kids loved him so much they dubbed him "Uncle Jou".

When he arrived at the center at 10:00 a.m., he noticed that the center was empty when he used his master key to enter. There was a note there that let him know that everyone was gone on a field trip to Kaiba Corp and would be back by 1:00 p.m.. Jou shrugged and went into his office to start on his paperwork. He went for coffee in the breakroom first.

As he was sipping his coffee, he went about his work. He hated the paperwork, but he thought the sooner he finished, the sooner he could chat on the phone with his high school buddies. With that motivation in place, he finished his work in record time.

He then thought back on all his friends after graduation...

----------------------------------------------------------------

_...Seto Kaiba married La Shawna Johnson three years after graduation. La Shawna was on vacation from America when she visited Domino. At first, she and Seto did nothing but argue and fight (althouh not with fists), but when she threatened to divorce Seto due to hius mistreatment of her, Seto (with Mokuba's scolding) saw how much of an ass he was and apologized to her with all he had. At first La Shawna thought he was putting on an act just to keep her from leaving, but she thought differently when she saw Seto cry for the first time ever. She knew then that Seto was sincere and was sorry for the things he said and did. She decided to give Seto another chance. From that day forward, Seto made sure she never regretted marrying him and staying in Domino._

_...Mokuba Kaiba also married within five years after his graduation. Everyone at first thought he was going to go after Serenity. Mokuba decided that a trip to England was what the doctor ordered. So, he took a private jet to England and stayed there for two months. There he met Isabella Brigham. She was working in a pub where Mokuba would frequent. He was drawn to her pretty face and soft voice. She was drawn to Mokuba's handsome features as well...especially his long, unruly black hair. When she was on break, Mokuba asked her to sit with him for a chat, which she did. After about two hours, she was off shift and Mokuba took her home. They exchanged cell numbers and stayed in contact. When it came time to leave, Mokuba asked if she would go back to Japan with him. She agreed to stay only for a month at first, but the longer she stayed, the more she fell in love with Mokuba and he did the same. Mokuba popped the question and she agreed. They married in England for her family's sake. She then quit her job and returned to Japan with Mokuba. Her son, James, loved Mokuba as a son would. Seeing that his father passed away in a car accident, James needed a father figure and Mokuba was perfect for him. Mokuba was already calling him his son and even declared him his heir. Isabella was so happy she cried. Every night, she thanked the Good Lord for Mokuba._

_...Yuugi Mutou long since retired his title as King of Games. He worked in the Kame Game Shop with his grandfather. He started dating Tea and the two remained together ever since. Yuugi thought that everything was alright with the world, even though it was otherwise._

_...Yami Atemu, the former Pharaoh, decided to go to Egypt to find out more about his past. He_ _wanted to go to his family tomb and find out as much as he could about the life that was forgotten in the Shadow Realm. Yami stayed there for three years before returning home._

_...Tea Gardner had fininshed her education at a dance school in New York and returned to Japan. She worked as a dance instructor for aspiring young dancers in Domino. She wanted Yami to be her boyfriend at first, but when she realized that she didn't have a chance in Hell with him, she went for Yuugi instead, who welcomed her with open arms._

_...Mai Valentine was tired of being the world's top female duelist and came back to Domino as well. She wanted to date Jou, who she loved since Duelist Kingdom...or so she thought. When Jou never forgave her for her role in the DOOM era, she left for the Bahamas for a vacation. She happened to run into Maximillion Pegasus there, who decided to stop mourning his dead wife and get back in to the game of life. Mai apologized for trapping his soul back at the DOOM era and he readily forgave her. They stayed there for two weeks before returning to Domino as a couple. Pegasus had business to take care of in Canada, so Mai stayed behind in Japan. He was returning in three weeks._

_...Ryou Bakura went to England to attend Eton University and graduated at the top of his class with a Bachelor's degree in civil engineering. He stayed there for three years afterwards before he started getting homesick for Domino. It so happened that his job has a branch there and Ryou was transferred, much to his happiness. He was married to a woman named Larissa St. James for two years before she died from complications of pnuemonia. Ryou remained a bachelor ever since._

_...Bakura Alfekia went to Egypt two weeks after Yami left. His main goal was to go steal something as always. He once sgain kept on and on about how much he hated Yami, but it seemed that he felt some thing for the fomer king and was in complete denial._

_...Seth Kaiba, Seto and Mokie's oldest brother, chose to have nothing to do with Kaiba Corp., as it reminded him of his deceased adopted father, Gozoburo. He left to go to Egypt as well, only to stay there for a year before he met and fell in love with Rashid Ishtar. They met at a gathering mourning the death of Odion, who drowned in the Nile._

_...Tristan Taylor went to a trade school to specialize in HVAC. He graduated and got a job at Domino Refigeration, Inc. He started daing Serenity and the two are now talking about marriage._

_...Duke Devlin still has his Dungeon Dice Monsters, but his company went under due to a severe stock market crash and burn some years before. He now tutors aspiring dice rollers in private sessions. He, like Ryou, remained single after a nasty divorce with Aiko, one of his many adoring fans._

_...Noah Kaiba (he never died in this fic), the youngest of the Kaiba clan, worked at Kaiba Corp. as virtual technical advisor. He ever wanted the headache of being CEO, he gladly let Seto have that. He long since married Rebecca Hawkins, who decided to stop persuing Yuugi at last. The two are also in the process of adopting a child of their own._

_...Solomon Mutou still ran the Kame Game Shop as always. He's even dating someone. A woman named Ruth Williamson, whose husband died in a boating accident while in Japan on business. Solomon took her in as he felt terrible for the poor woman. The two are really hitting it off. Solomon is thinking about asking her to marry him._

_...Ishizu Ishtar remain in Japan running the museum there. She marrried Shadi and has a daughter named Shalom._

_...Malik Ishtar worked in Ishizu's museum as a security officer. He and Marik are engaged to be married._

-------------------------------------

Jou snapped out of his mental wandering when he heard someone open the door to the daycare. He thought that the group returned and he was walking to the door to greet them.

He saw that a large blonde man with sunglasses. Jou recognized him all too well!

"Bandit Kieth, what the hell are you doing here?!"

He just laughed. "Jou, Jou, Jou...don't tell me you forgot. I told you I will get you for defeating me in the duel at Duelisr Kingdom. You took my only chance away to win that money!"

Jou snorted. "You cheated, you son of a bitch! That was why you lost. That was YOUR fault!"

"Well, I had been watching you for the last six months. That was how I know where you were working. I arranged that little field trip so no on would be here when I pay my little visit with you."

Jou was unnerved. "Y-y-you...IT WAS YOU?!"

Kieth laughed. "Yup. Yours truly pulled this off. But enough chit-chat. It's payback time. You ruined my life, but I will get even...by ruining yours!"

Jou snorted again. "Yeah right, and how are you gonna do that?"

Kieth smiled and pulled out a .357 Magnum from his jacket. Jou froze in fear.

"Whoa, man! I ain't got no money and I don't have access to the safe!"

"Who said I wanted money, you dweeb? I want you...to strip from the waist down!"

Jou was shocked. "WHAT?!"

"YOU HEARD ME, DWEEB! TAKE OFF YOUR JEANS AND YOUR BOXERS!"

Scared spitless, Jou did has he was told.

"Good. Now, bend over on that desk. I want that ass facing me!"

"Kieth..." Jou's voice was shaking badly, knowing what would happen next.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND FACE THE WALL, YOU DOG!"

Whimpering, Jou complied.

"Now, I will only warn you this once...resist and I will plug ya, GOT IT?!"

Jou nodded.

With that, Kieth took out his member and rammed Jou hard and fast.

Jou screamed in pain as Kieth thrust in and out of him. Blood went everywhere. Jou had tears spill from his eyes.

"Tell me you want it. TELL ME, DAMN IT!"

Jou kept crying.

"TELL ME OR YOU DIE!"

"I like it...I want it...Oh, my God!" Jou cried as Kieth rammed him harder and faster.

Kieth then grabbed Jou's member and pumped him. "Cum for me, dweeb!"

"No!" Jou shouted.

"CUM OR DIE DWEEB YOUR CHOICE!"

Scared out of his mind, Jou allowed the sensation to take him over. He climaxed all on the floor.

Kieth came soon afterward. He waited for a minute before removing his now bloody and limp member out of Jou's backside.

"Good boy. You can survive...for now at least."

Suddenly, there were gasps coming from the hallway. Jou turned and, to his horror, found his supervisor there with teachers. The children were out of earshot.

"Jou, what is the meaning of this?" asked Ms. Tsukino, the Director.

"What does it look like, bitch? We had hot sex! I just couldn't say no to Jou!" replied Kieth, kissing Jou's hair before dressing and walking out of the daycare.

"Plan succeeded" smirked Kieth to himself before he walked away, back into the busy street of Domino.

"Jou...that was most disgusting! How could you do something like that...and here at work where children are about no less?!"

"Ms. Tsukino, you don't understand. Let me explain!" pleaded Jou.

"What's there to explain?! You were having gay sex at work! You're fired!"

Jou started to plead further, but he knew then it was pointless. He just got his things and left for home.

--------------------------------------------

When he arrived home, he was greeted with hostility. The family Jounouchi were giving him cold stares.

In his living room was no other than...BANDIT KIETH!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU BASTARD?!" yelled Jou.

"Katsuya! Do not ever step foot in this house again!" yelled his father.

"Huh?!"

"Jou, how could you?! I thought we raised you right! How could you sleep with a man?!" cried his mother.

"Mom, Dad...it's not whatcha think!"

"Kieth told us about your little tryst at work! You're disgusting!" Serenity yelled.

"Serenity! Wait a minute...I AM NOT GAY!"

"I told them all about us, 'lover-boy'. They know every detail" Kieth drawled.

"I even told Yuugi, Tea, Tristan, and Mai about your disgusting act! You have no friends now, fag!" yelled Serenity.

"Please, everybody listen to me! He's lying! Kieth raped me!" cried Jou.

"Kieth told us you wanted to be screwed at work. You got your sick fantasy fulilled and you dare call it rape?!" his mom yelled, slapping Jou across his face.

"Besides, rape is a crime that only happenes to women! Men can't get raped because they're the ones doing the raping!" yelled Serenity.

"If you were raped, then that makes you a wuss! You could have fought him off. That just goes to show how much you wanted that to happed!" screamed his father. "Now, get the hell out of here!"

Jou ran into his room, grabbed a knapsack, packed a few clothes and other essentials and ran out of the house.

"Now, you're totally ruined, dweeb! Geez, it must truly SUCK to be you right about now!"Kieth left, laughing to himself.

(FLASHBACK ENDED)

* * *

Nova sat there stunned, shocked, disgusted and angry.

"Jou, listen to me. None of that was your fault. You were the victim. You're safe now. If you want, I could talk to them." Nova offered. Jou shook his head.

"That's okay" Jou said. "They won't even listen to me...much less you."

"Where do you live? I could give you a ride back"

"No place" said Jou, tearing up again.

"What do you mean? You're homeless?"

"Yeah"

Nova was silent for a few minutes, thinking about what could she do. Her conscience was eating away at her big time. Finally, she got an idea.

"Jou, you do have a home. That is...if you want it" Nova said.

Jou was confused. "Huh?"

"You can come home...with us. I mean, it's not much, but it will shelter you from this terrible heat. You could die out here. Besides, we have food to last for days. I would gladly share my food and my home with you until you can get back on your feet."

Jou couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I have a ...home? A real home? THANK YOU GOD!" Jou shouted, punching the air.

_"God, please let this be the right choice_" prayed Nova silently.

Jou hugged Nova, who winced in pain. "Easy, Jou!"

"Oh, sorry" Jou said, releasing her.

"Lexus! DJ! Time to go home!" Nova called to the two kids, who came running.

"Is Jou okay?" Lexus asked Nova. "He's not gonna do anything to himself, is he?"

"No, Lexus. I learned my lesson and I want to thank you and DJ here" Jou said smiling.

"You're welcome!" DJ said.

"Well, DJ, I got an announcement to make. Jou will be staying with us, is that okay? He could really use friends right now" Nova said.

DJ agreed. "Yes!"

Jou hugged him. "Thanks, bud! I won't be any trouble, I promise!"

After they left the park and dropped Lexus off at her house, Nova, Jou and DJ went to pick up some pizza and soda on the way home.

DJ was asleep in the backseat while Nova drove.

"Jou?"

"Yes, Nova?"

"I would like to promise you something."

"Okay"

"I swear to you this day...I will help you get though this. I can relate, for I too was a rape victim. I can help you. I will always be there for you when you need me to be. Even if it's to hold your hand or to talk. I will forever be your friend. That is, if you so choose to have me as such."

Jou was moved beyond words.

"Thank you, Nova. I promise the same for you as well."

With that, Jou reclined in his seat and dozed off.

Nova glanced at his handsome face before turning her attnetion back to the road.

* * *

How was that folks?

Review if you would!

Next Chapter: FROM HOMELESS TO SHELTERED!


	5. From Homeless To Sheltered

Title: Please, God, Send Me An Angel Of Mercy!

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: M

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

CHAPTER V: FROM HOMELESS TO SHELTERED

* * *

Jou, Nova and DJ arrived in front of a run-down duplex. After the car was silenced, Jou turned to Nova.

"Nova, you can give me the key. I'll open to door for you."

Nova handed Jou the keys, and he quickly opened the door, then went back to the car.

Jou carried the sleeping DJ while Nova carried the pizza and soda. Jou let Nova enter first. He soon followed.

Nova turned on the lights. Jou looked around as he placed DJ on the worn sofa.

"Well" Nova stated. "I told you it isn't much."

"Are you kidding? Compared to being homeless, this is great!" Jou replied, smiling.

Nova smiled as well. She then took his arm. "Well, let me give you the three cent tour."

She showed Jou the dining roon, kitchen, bathroom, DJ's bedroom and ending it with her bedroom.

Nova went into the kitchen for plates and cups while Jou roused DJ into wakefulness.

"Come on, bud. Time to eat" Jou said cheerfully. DJ sat up and went to the dining room.

They all ate pepperoni pizza, washed it down with cherry soda, watched a movie, and Jou played video game with DJ while Nova cleared the table and washed the dishes.

* * *

Well, it was well after midnight when DJ was finally ready for bed. Nova tended to her son while Jou was looking in his belongings for suitable sleepwear.

"Mamma, can Jou sleep in my room? I have two twin beds. He can sleep in one of them" asked DJ.

Nova nodded. "That would be sweet of you, son. Go ask Jou."

DJ ran into the living room where Jou was still watching TV, dressed in a nightshirt and slippers.

"Hey, Jou?"

"Yeah, bud?"

"You can sleep in my room, if you want. I have a spare bed. It's better than that couch."

Jou was touched. "Sure, bud, but let's ask you mom if it's okay."

"I already did, Jou" Nova said as she went in to the living room.

"Thank you, Nova...you too, bud. Now, how about we hit the hay and get some shut-eye?"

"OKAY!" DJ yelled, running to his room to get the spare bed ready.

* * *

Just then, Jou's cell was ringing. He picked it up.

"Yeah?"

_"JOU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WHERE ARE YOU?! WE WERE WORRIED SICK!"_

"Mokie?"

_"DON'T 'MOKIE' ME, JOU! I THOGUHT SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAPPENED TO YOU!"_

"Well, I tried calling you guys after I got kicked out of the hoted..."

_"HUH?! WHY?!"_

Jou explained about the situation with the hotel and his name change as well as the snotty new manager.

_"Jou, you should have called me!"_

"I DID! NO ONE ANSWERED!"

Mokuba sweatdeopped. _"Hold on a sec, Jou."_

Ten seconds went by. Mokuba came back on the line.

_"My phone was on silent and I forgot to take it off. I feel like an ass!"_

"No worries, kiddo!"

_"Jou, hang on a second. Seto wants you."_

(Twenty seconds later...)

**_"JOU! ARE YOU OKAY?!"_**

"Yeah, Seto. I'm fine, really" assured Jou.

_**"Why are you not at the hotel?"**_

Jou once again explained the situation with the hotel. Seto was livid.

_**"I'LL FIRE THOSE BASTARDS! HOW DARE YOU PUT YOU OUT BECAUSE OF A DAMNED NAME CHANGE!"**_

"It's oaky, Seto. I'm staying with a wonderful person. Her name is Nova and she is the greatest!"

**_"Oh?"_**

"Yeah. She took me in and everything."

**_"Is she there now?"_**

"Yeah, hang on." Jou gave Nova the phone, then went into DJ's bedroom.

_"Hello, this is Nova."_

**_"Nova, thank you for taking in my friend, Jou. I really appreciate your kindness."_**

_"Thank you,...uh, Mr. Kaiba, is it?"_

**_"Seto."_**

_"Seto it is then."_

**_"I will pay you for his keep. Where should I send the money?"_**

_"Seto, I took Jou in because he needs a friend here. I didn't do it for money."_

**_"Did Jou tell you what happened to him here in Japan?"_**

_"Actually, he did. I was horrorfied to say the least."_

**_"He's not gay."_**

_"I know that. That Bandit Keith needs to have his balls cut off and his member severed and shoved down his damned throat! I felt terrible for him!"_

**_"As did myself and my family here. You heard about his so-called friends?"_**

_"Yes, he told me of their appalling behavior. They do not deserve him as a friend or as a kinsman. What that bastard did to him was bad enough, but for everyone there to turn their backs on him, saying he wanted this and calling him those disgusting names?! SETO, THOSE BASTARDS ARE SICK!"_

_**"My point exactly. Even when in high school, when Jou and I were enemies, I called him a mutt on occasion, but I never went so far as to call him a fag! That is beyond low."**_

_"I have friends that are homosexuals, but calling them fags and dykes are horrible!"_

**_"Jou and I have gay friends here too. Hell, my big brother, Seth, is gay and I will beat the living hell out of anyone who dares to call him a faggot!"_**

_"Seto, I will take care of Jou. He will heal again. He will live again, He will love again. We're starting tomorrow by attending a rape victim's support group. I go there myself as I am also a rape victim. I and my son here will provide all the support we can give him and where we fail...God will make up the difference. I swore to him to help him when he needs. I care about Jou and I wish for him to have the assurance of knowing he has friends here in America."_

**_"That means a lot, Nova. Thanks. Well, I have to go, but please call us to update us on his welfare...and yours and your son's. Take care, Nova."_**

_"Do like, Seto. Bye."_

Nova put the cell back in his knapsack and went to DJ's bedroom.

* * *

There, she saw DJ sleeping with his arm around his pilow as always. She knelt down, held his hand and whispered a silent prayer for him as she did every night.

"_Angels, I pray you reamin forever standfast and immovable in your vigilance. Stand to his left and right as well as above and beneath. Protect him, God's gift to me. Guard him even in his dreams, Amen."_

She then turned ther attention to the other bed where Jou's body lay secured under the covers. She knelt down by him as well. She touched his forehead so slightly and prayed for him as well.

"_Father in Heaven, hear my prayer. Send your angels to this place. Angels in Heaven, wrap this precious soul in your wings. Let him rest his weary head in your loving embrace. Guard him against the evil recollections that made him suffer. Amen."_

With that, Nova went to her bedroom to let sleep claim her.

* * *

Review if you would!

Next Chapter: GIVE HIM STRENGTH WHERE HE'S WEAK!


	6. Strengthening Him Where He's Weak

Title: Please, God, Send Me An Angel of Mercy!

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: M

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

**CHAPTER VI: STRENGTHEN HIM WHERE HE IS WEAK**

* * *

"Jou?...Jou, wake up" DJ whispered, trying to rouse the sleeping man before him.

Eyelids parted, showing sleep-clouded honey eyes. "Hey, there, bud. Good morning."

DJ shook his head as he laughed. Jou was confused. "What's with the chuckling, bud?"

"I swear, Jou, trying to wake you is like trying to wake the dead. I was tring to wake you for almost fifteen minutes. Man, were you ever dead-to-this-world sleep!"

"Ha ha, very funny. Now, how about giving me some privacy so I could get dressed?" Jou said. Suddenly, there is a heavenly fragrance coming from the kitchen.

Jou's stomach growled at the scent. He looked at DJ with a red face. "Sorry."

"Hey, for what? You're hungry. Mamma is cooking up breakfast for us. I'll wait for you in the living room." With that, DJ vanished, leaving Jou to finish dressing.

* * *

"Well, it; about time you got out of bed, sleeping beauty" teased Nova as Jou settled down at the table. Jou was astonished at what laid before him.

Platters of blueberry pancakes, somke sausage, hard-boiled eggs, and french toast. There were also jars of marmalade, syrup, and grape jelly as well as full small pitchers of orange juice, apple juice and milk.

"Wow! I never saw so much food! Nova, you didn't have to trouble yourself for me" Jou said.

"Trouble? Jou, you're our guest. I wanted to make sure you were well fed. Now, let's say grace and dig in before it all gets cold" Nova said, nodding to DJ.

DJ folded his hands and bowed his head as everyone else did the same.

_"God is grace. God is good. Thank you, Lord, for this food. Amen."_

"Amen" echoed the tow adults. Nova fixed Jou's plate and DJ handed it to him.

"DJ, you can have that one, I'll get the next one" Jou started. DJ shook his head.

"Jou, we have manners in this house, and manners say 'guests first', so here is your plate" DJ stated, making Jou tear up.

"What's wrong?" asked Nova.

"No one ever did this for me before" Jou said, wiping his eyes on his shirt.

"Jou, you'll experience things that you deserve to experience. We care about you."

"Thanks, Nova. That means a lot to me."

"Now, eat up. We have a meeting to go to today."

"Yes, ma'am" Jou grinned, diving into his plate.

* * *

After dropping DJ off at a friend's house. Nova and Jou made it to one of the two meetings. They drove up to New Beginnings, a support group for male rape victims.

"Nova, I am scared" Jou whispered.

"Scared of what, Jou?" Nova asked.

"What if they all laugh at me for this?"

"Jou, no one will. They are the same as you and me...victims of a horrible crime. They are no different than you. You needn't worry, dear soul, because I will be right there with you, okay?"

Jou sighed in relief. "You're the best, Nova."

Nova blushed and she and Jou entered the place.

After checking in anf getting name badges, they went in Room 210. The meeting was now starting. They made it in time. They quickly took their seats and listened.

* * *

A middle-aged man stepped forward to the podium and began. "Welcome to out monthly support meeting. Here at New Beginnings, we help each other...the male victims of the horrible crime known as rape. As you know, the majority of the victims are women. However, the silent victims are the men. Men that are too afraid to report the crime out of fear of ridicule, beratement, criticism, and other negative things. I stand here before you and say, _'We believe you and we believe in you.'_ You can overcome this with time, faith, work, and love of family and friends. Now, let's all introduce ourselves and put names to the faces of the victims...who will become victors. I will go first. My name is Ray and I am a male rape victim."

Everyone echoed, "Hi, Ray."

Ray continued, "I was raped by my aunt when I was in my teens, and it stills affects me to this day. I try to forget it, but I know that it will stay with me forever. I also know that I can overcome this. I have the full support of my wife, Janie, and my son, Roger."

With that, Ray, sat down and another man approached.

"Hello, my name is Anthony and I am a male rape victim."

Everyone chorused, "Hi, Anthony."

"I was raped on my way home from a party three months ago. I walked my partner, Jerry, home and I was only two blocks away when I was attacked in the alleyway. I usually go through the alley to get home. He held a knife to my neck and said if I didn't screw him, I will be a cold corpse in a matter of seconds. After that, I ran home, slammed the door shut, locked it and ran upstairs to get into the shower to wash away what happened. I scrubbed until I bled. I cried myself to sleep that night. Jerry called the next morning to thank me for walking him home. I told him what happened. He was at my house in a flash. He stayed with me, holding me, letting me knoe I will be okay. I made some strides, and with Jerry and you guys, I will be okay evenutally."

Anthony sat down, conforted by Jerry as he wiped away his tears. Jou knew now it was his turn. He walked up to the podium. He saw that Nova was right there with him, as she promised.

"I'm kinda new here, so please bear with me." Jou started.

"It's alright, son. Take your time" Ray assured him.

Jou sighed as he began. "Hello, my name is Jou and I am a male rape victim."

"Hi, Jou" the men chorused again.

"I was raped by a sadistic bastard at my job. He then lied to everyone, saying we're gay lovers (which I am not...I'm straight) and I was nothing more than a male whore. My friends believed him...even my family did. I'm from Japan, but I came here to America because I didn't have anything there for me. I wanted to kill myself, but I believe that God wasn't ready for me yet...because He send this angel next to me to save my life. If it weren't for the Lord, Nova and her son, DJ, I don't even want to think about what I would have done to myself." With that, Jou broke down and sobbed, Nova holding him.

"I would like to say something, please" said Nova. Everyone nodded.

"My name is Nova. I am a female rape victim and I know all too well the horrors and the shame one must live with. I talked Jou into staying with DJ and me because he needed the one thing that we all need in times such as these...a friend that will be there for you no matter what. Jou needs friends here in America as he losr the ones back home. Please be Jou's friend as I am sure he will be yours. He calls me his angel. I will try to live up to that, if I can. I will be his AVENGING angel because I will see to it that the person who committed this vile act will never be allowed to repeat it. To the families and friends of these poor souls...listen to them, be there for them, pray for them, and above all..love them still. Hold them when they become scared. Love them when they begin to feel hatred for themselves. Bless them when they condemn themselves. Assure them when they blame themselves. Strengthen them where they are weak. Build them up where they are torn asunder. Be that still voice that they need when they feel that their world is thrown into chaos. What Jou doesn't know is...when he sleeps, before I go to bed myself, I do the same thing for him as I do for my son...I kneel down beside him. I lightly touch his forehead and I pray God's comfort and the angels' protection for him. Jou is my friend and as long as God allows this body of mine to draw breath, I will forever be there for him until God calls me home. Even then, I will forever be with him until we meet again in Heaven."

There were sounds of sniffling and quiet sobs from the audience.

Jou was wiping away his silent tears. "_I wish to God I can tell Nova how much she and DJ mean to me. I never felt so wanted before now."_

Nova then turned to Jou. "Jou, I know that this may be a bad time to say this, but please believe me when I say...I love you, Jou. Not only that, but _I am IN love with you_. I will help you get through this. I made a promise and I will honor it until death, you hear?"

Everyone was shocked into silence...even Jou.

Then, suddenly, Jou flung himself at Nova and wept aloud. "Thank you for loving me, Nova. I was hoping that you would. I know I only met you a short while ago, but I love you as well. I want to be with you and I will help you though your pain as you and DJ did with me. I promise and Joseph Wheeler NEVER breaks a promise, especially to you."

With that, Jou lightly kissed Nova on her lips. Everyone cheered.

"Well, I do believe congradulations are in order, Jou" said Anthony, shaking his hand.

"So, you'll stay for the rest of the meeting, Jou, Nova?" asked Ray.

Jou and Nova nodded and took their seats for the rest of the meeting.

After the meeting, Jou went back to Nova's house to rest while Nova went to pick up DJ.

Then, Jou's phone rang.

"Hello?..."

* * *

What do you guys think?

Please R/R!

NEXT CHAPTER: NOVA AND DJ'S SACRIFICES FOR JOU


	7. DJ and Nova's Sacrifices for Jou's Sake

Title: Please, God, Send Me An Angel of Mercy!

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: M Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

**CHAPTER VII: DJ AND NOVA'S SACRIFICES FOR JOU'S SAKE**

* * *

"Jou? How are you"?

Jou was shocked. _"Ryou? Ryou Bakura?"_

Ryou laughed slightly. "Yes, it is I. How are you doing in America?"

_"Wait, how did you know I was here?"_

"Yuugi's grandfather told me. I am so sorry about what happened to you, Jou. I really am. I am also shocked and appalled at Yuugi's behavior as well as the rest."

_"Thanks, buddy. Where is Bakura?"_

"He's here visiting with Yami, They're dating now, as are Duke and me. I told Bakura what Grandpa told me. "

_"Well?"_ Jou dared to ask.

"Let's just say that it took a lot of begging to keep Bakura from going after Keith and myself from giving our so-called friends a piece of my mind. I made Bakura promise not to tell Yami. He woud have been so angry."

There was a commotion in the background.

* * *

Seconds later...

**"Jou! Why in the hell didn't you tell me sooner?! I would have killed that bastard!"** yelled an angry voice. Jou flinched.

_"B-b-bakura?"_

"Yeah, it's me, now answer the Ra-damned question!"

_"I was scared." _Jou whimpered. Bakura softened his voice a little.

"Jou, we're friends. You can tell us anything! To hell with the rest of them! Remember, Jou, what happened to you is not your fault nor does it make you gay. If you have no feelings for the same sex, then you're not gay and nothing that bastard did makes you so, understand?!"

_"Thank you, Bakura. I needed that. Please don't tell Yami, okay?"_

"I promise, Jou, but Yami would not blame you...if anything, he'll kill Keith and give Yuugi and his cheering section what for and it would be horrible to behold. Well, gotta go and I will talk later, Bye."

Phone went dead.

Jou went to sleep on the couch, waiting for Nova and DJ to return.

* * *

Seven hours later, Nova and DJ returned home with bags.

"JOU! WAKE UP! WE'RE HOME!" yelled DJ.

Jou woke up and smiled at the two people he loved.

"Hey, guys. What kept ya?"

"We had a surprise for you!" DJ shouted.

"Well, please excuse my appearance, but I can't find my clothes it seems" Jou said sporting his shorts and tank shop.

"Well, we took them" DJ said, Jou was confused.

"Why?"

With that, DJ handed Jou a Family Dollar bag. When Jou went inside it, he was shocked.

Inside the bag were two pairs of jeans, a packgage of socks, a packgage of boxers, and two T-shirts with one saying "With God, all things are possible" and the other saying "A family that prays together stays together". He handed Jou a box with brand-new sneakers inside.

"These are for you, Jou. I bought these with my money" DJ said, smiling.

Jou was shocked. Nova was curious.

"Precious, where did you get that much money? All I gave you was your allowance and that was only $20" Nova asked.

DJ showed his mother the receipt from Game Stop. The receipt showed that DJ was given $100.

"Honey, what did you do?" Nova dared to ask.

"Mamma, I wanted to do something for Jou and $20 wasn't enough. So, when you and Jou were at your meeting, my friend's mom brought me back home, I used my key to get into the house. There I took all my video games and my collection of trading cards. Before I left, I needed to know Jou's sizes, so I took a pair of Jou's jeans, a shirt and a pair of shoes. We went to Family Dollar and I bought these.Please don't be mad at me, Mamma."

Nova was no prouder of her son than she was at that moment.

Jou was so moved he hugged DJ tightly. "Thank you, bud...thank you"

Nova held out her boxes to Jou.

Jou was shocked even more so. Inside one box was a forest green and gold pinstriped Italian suit, complete with a gold silk shirt and a forest green and gold striped tie. Inside another box was another Italian suit, this one was black and white pinstripped with matching white silk shirt and black and white striped tie. The boxes had "Antonio Balletti Men's Wear" (made it up) printed on them. In two other boxes there were two pair of shiny patent leather shoes, one black and one white, complete with dress socks. These boxes sported the same "Antonio Balletti" name.

"These are for you, Jou, with my compliments.Please enjoy these. I also took the liberty of getting your clothes and the clerks made a guesstimate on your size. We can always take these back if they don't fit."

Jou sobbed and kissed her sweetly. "Thank you, my angel. Thank you!"

"Mamma, where did you get the money for these? These look expensive!" DJ said.

"Well, I just spoke to the landlord and told him that I needed him to hold off on rent until next week and he agreed. I took the money and went to Balletti's because I feel that Jou deserves the very best I could give him."

Jou collasped on the couch, still sobbing. "No one ever showed me love like this!"

DJ put his arms around Jou. "We're family now and that will never change!"

Nova hugged them both. "Never, Jou...never."

* * *

What do you think?

Please R/R!

NEXT CHAPTER: JOU'S LUCK CHANGES


	8. Jou's Luck Changes

Title: Please, God! Send Me An Angel of Mercy!

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

**Chapter: JOU'S LUCK CHANGES**

* * *

For the next six months, Jou, Nova and DJ were living like a real family. DJ even called Jou "Daddy", which moved him deeply, as he began thinking of the lad as his own son.

Jou was in the living room with DJ watching anime (which everyone loved) when he heard a piercing scream of pain coming from his and Nova's room. Jou was on his feet in a flash, as was DJ.

"NOVA?! HERE I COME, HONEY! DON'T WORRY!" Jou ran into the bedroom while DJ ran to the bathroom.

Jou saw his love lying in their bed with her right leg propped up. Jou was at her side in a heartbeat.

"Nova? What's wrong, baby?" Jou whispered, dismayed at seeing fright and pain in Nova's pretty coffee-brown eyes.

"I-I-caught a bad cramp. I have these from time to time, but this one is horrible" Nova groaned out.

Jou carefully touched Nova's right calf. He was shocked.

"Oh, man. It feels hard as a rock" was all Jou was able to say when he heard Nova scream again in agony.

"OH, MY GOD! GOD, PLEASE! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

Jou was about to rush to the phone in the kitchen to call 911 when DJ came running in.

"DJ, this isn't a good time" Jou began.

"Daddy Jou, I know. I know how to make Mamma's cramps go away. She had these before."

"Huh?" asked a confused Jou.

DJ wasted no time. In his hands, he had a large bath towel that was almost steaming hot. DJ immediately, but gently, lifted up Nova's leg and bound up her leg in the hot towel and gently set it back on the pillow again.

In seconds, Nova's calf muscles were relaxing.

In about five munites, the cramp was gone, but her leg was sore and stiff.

"Thank you, son" said a grateful Nova. DJ nodded.

"Nova?" asked Jou. Nova nodded.

"As you can see, I am disabled. That is why I can't work. On my good days, I can walk without assistance. On tolerable days, I have to use a cane or a walker. On my bad days, I use an electric wheelchair. Now that you do know, I hope that you will stay with us. I love you, Jou" Nova bowed her head and wept.

Jou sat on the bed and took Nova in his arms, careful not to move her sore leg.

"Honey, I love you and Little Man here. I'm not going anywhere. Do you hear me? I'm staying right here." With that, Jou kissed her gently.

Nova only nodded as she sniffled. "Thank you."

* * *

Suddenly, Jou's phone rang. He went in his knapsack to answer it.

"Hello? Jou here."

_"Jou, how are things going there? This is Isabella."_

"Hey, Isabella. I'm afraid things are not going well here."

_"What is the matter, Jou? Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine. It's Nova. She has really savere cramps in her legs. She can't work because of them. She gets a check every month, but the check isn't enough to pay the bills. I need a job and fast."

(In the background)

_"Bella? What's wrong, sweetheart?"_

_"It's Jou. He says that Nova is disabled and can't work. She gets a monthly check, but it's rather insufficient."_

(Seconds later)

_**"JOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?! YOU KNOW WE SAID WE WOULD HELP YOU, NO QUESTIONS ASKED!"**_

"Ow, Mokie! can you yell any louder? I can still hear out of this ear, Jeez!"

_"Oh. sorry. Jou, is there a Bank of America near you?"_

"Yeah, it's less then ten munites away by car. Why?"

_"Hang on a second."_

(Two minutes later)

**_"JOU! DAMN IT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US NOVA WAS DISABLED?! I WOULD HAVE SENT MONEY LONG AGO!"_**

"I just found out myself, Seto."

_"Jou, you do not need a job, at least right now. Your first priority is Nova and DJ. You need to stay home with them!"_

"I would if I had money, Seto!"

_"Jou, take Nove, of she is able, and DJ and go to the Bank of America. Tell them Seto Kaiba sent you there to make a withdrawal. They already know the amount to give you. Afterwards, get Nova and DJ the hell out of that dump and into a nice place. I must go. I have a board meeting in one hour. I will talk to you later."_

(Line went dead)

* * *

Jou went back into the bedroom, where DJ was helping Nova sit up.

"DJ-kun, go get changed, please. I will help Nova."

DJ ran off to his room to get ready.

"Nova, honey, can you please get dressed? I'll help you if you need me to. I want to take you and DJ somewhere."

"Okay, thank you, Jou." Nova, with Jou's help, sat up in bed. Then he hepled her get dressed.

Once that was done, they walked into the living room. DJ was waiting for them.

"Ready?" Nova and DJ nodded.

"Let's go" Jou, after locking up the house, helped Nova, who was walking on her cane, to the car. Once he got her settled and DJ was settled also, Jou drive to the bank.

* * *

They arrived at the back. Nova was being helped out of the car with the assistance of both Jou and DJ.

"Jou, why are we here?" Nova asked.

"You'll see" Jou winked at her, making Nova blush.

They all went up to the teller. Jou introduced hbimself and relayed what Seto told him.

"Oh, YOU'RE the one. Okay, I have the money right here in the suitcase...all three billion dollars of it. Man, you must be special for someone to do this for you!"

DJ's eye were wide as dinner plates, as were Nova's and Jou's.

**_"WHAT?!"_** DJ shouted.

"Oh, Lord" Nova whispered, still in shock.

"Ah, watashi no Okami-sama yo" Jou whispered. saying _"Oh, my God!"_ in Japanese.

"Well, here it is. Have a blessed day" said the clerk.

"Wow! With all this, we'll have a blessed LIFE!" said a happy DJ as he ran to the car. Nova and Jou followed.

* * *

After eating in the most elegant restaurant in the city, Jou and his family went home. After they went in , they were shouting praises to God for their miraculous blessing.

DJ went to his friend's house while Nova and Jou prayed and thanked the Lord for this day. Suddenly, there was a hard knock on the door. While Jou stayed in the bedroom, Nova answer it...only to be pushed down to the ground.

"Long time no see, you pathetic bitch!"

"Get out of here!" Nova yelled, only to be smacked across her face.

"Shut the hell up, you whore!"

The man then straddled Nova, pinning her arms to the floor.

"Scream and I will kill you, you sniveling coward! DJ could have been brave like me, his old man, but NO! He had to tuen in to a crybaby like his bitch-ass mamma!"

The nam was about to hit her again, but he felt his arm being pulled behind his back and felt himself being dragged off Nova and pinned against a wall.

He was looking into a pair of blazing honey-brown eyes and noted a mop of shaggy blonde hair.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"A real man, you bastard!" With that he decked the man. The nam fell into a lifeless heap, out cold.

Jou then went to Nova and helped her off the floor. "Are you okay, honey? Who is that sick ass man who dared attacked you?"

"That's my ex-husband and DJ's father. I divorced him because he is an abusive jackass who took out his anger on me, but never DJ. I told him I never want to see him ever again. He just doesn't take the hint that our marriage is over and I have a restraining order agaist him for the time he nearly killed me by hitting me with his car."

That was all Jou needed to hear. He was about to kick the man's ass when there was another knock. Nova answered it and was scared out of her mind. There were four men. One had long straight silvery hair and chocolate brown eyes. The second also had silvery hair, but it was wild and unruly. The third man had jet-black har pulled into a ponytail and had green eyes. The last one had spiky, tri-colored hair and crimson eyes.

Jou went to them and hugged each of them.

"Nova it'a okay. These are the good guys. This is Yami, Bakura, Ryou and Duke. Guys, this pretty lady is Romanova or Nova for short. She is my girlfriend."

The four men each hugged her and kissed her on her cheeck. She did likewise to them.

"What brings you guys here? How did you find out where I lived?"

"Kaiba" they chorused.

"Jou! Why didn't you tell me what happened to you in Domino?! I WILL KILL BANDIT KIETH, THAT MENTALLY-DISEASED DOG!" yelled Yami.

"Yami, how did you find out?" asked Jou.

"Bakura told me about it. I also know about the shameful behavior of Yuugi-tachi. How DARE they treat you so horribly?!" Yami yelled.

"Yeah, man. That was so not cool. I thought they were our friends. I guess we're wrong" said a sad Duke.

They heard a groan from the man on the floor.

"Oh, fellas, can you please take this piece of shit to the Shadow Realm? He attacked Nova."

Yami and Bakura were happy to oblige.

Yami had min in a vice grip, the Eye of Horus glowing on his forehead..

"You disgusting pig! You DARE to attack a defenseless woman and the mother of your child?! You DARE to tresspass in her soul?!" asked Yami in a quiet, but hateful, voice. The man, Dennis, Sr., pissed his pants.

"You vile vermin! Perhaps time in the Shadow Realm would teach you the respect for a lady!" added Bakura, the Eye of Horus glowing on his forehead as well.

In seconds, he was gone.

DJ came in ten minutes later. He was introduced to everyone.

Jou got down on one knee before Nova. "Nova, will you marry me?"

Nova cried tears of joy as she accepted Jou's proposal, making Jou cry as well.

"I don't want to be Mrs. Wheelerm, though" said Nova, Jou was stunned, as were the others.

"Why?" said a hurt Jou.

"Becasue, my prince, I wish to be...Mrs. Katsuya Jounouchi." said a smiling Nova.

Ryou wiped his tears away. "That is sweet of her." Duke agreed.

"For you, I'll get my name back." Jou said, relieved.

"Your last name was Jounouchi? THAT IS SO COOL! Keep your Japanese name, Jou!" DJ said.

"Okay, bud" Jou said, hugging him.

* * *

The all went to the courthouse. First, Joseph Wheeler now became Katsuya Jounouchi again. Next, Jou and Nova were married.

Everyone went out to dinner to honor the new Mr. and Mrs. Jounouchi and Son.

* * *

A week later, the Jounouchis moved from that run-down duplex into a nice mansion in the richest part of town. While DJ was in his new bedroom with all of his brand new video games (Jou bought them as a thank you to DJ for his sacrifice). Yami, Bakura, Ryou and Duke spoke to Jou.

"Jou, you need to go back to Domino to straighten this out. We'll be there with you, I promise" said Yami.

Ryou, Duke, and Bakura agreed.

"I will, but what about Nova and DJ?" said Jou.

At that time, Nova and DJ walked in on them. Nova took Jou in her arms and kissed him. DJ sat on Jou's lap.

"We're going as well. You're my husband. I love you and I will stand by you...no matter what" said a firm Nova.

"We're a family, Daddy Jou. I am proud to have you as my father as well as my friend" DJ said, running to Jou, hugging him.

Even the hardened Bakura had to wipe away a tear at this touching sight.

"When do we leave?" asked Nova."I have a good mind to read Jou's so-called friends the riot act for what they and said to this poor soul!"

"Me, too! How dare they hurt my Daddy?" said a passionate DJ, hugging Jou.

"Not until I deal with them _first_!" yelled an angry Yami.

"Then ME!" said Bakura.

"Don't forget about us! I am SO dying to tell them off!" said Duke.

"Same here" said Ryou.

"Well, we need place tickets and things." said Jou.

"Jou, Seto gave us all this money. We can BUY a private jet!" said Nova.

"Yeah, do that!" said Ryou.

"We leave in a week" said Jou. Everyione nodded.

* * *

Whatcha think?

Please R/R!

NEXT CHAPTER: JOU'S DELIVERANCE AND NOVA'S JUSTICE


	9. Jou's Deliverance and Nova's Justice

Title: Please, God, Send Me An Angel of Mercy!

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rating: M

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Before I start:

JOURNEY MAKER: I love you forever! You're a great authoress and you're the one I have the honor of calling my friend. Thank you for your faithful reviews!

LANDI McCLELLAN: OMG! I haven't seen you in forever! It's so great to hear for you again! Thanks for your review!

WOLF HUNTRESS: Thank you for your reviews!

ANIMEHUNTER08: Great seeing you again! Thanks for reviewing!

NOW, on with the story...

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: JOU'S DELIVERANCE AND NOVA'S JUSTICE**

* * *

It took forever, but they finally landed in Domino, Japan. DJ was staring in awe, as was Nova. Yami called Seto ahead of time to tell him they were coming and he had a limo waiting outside the airport.

Once inside, there was a middle aged man that was seated in the back. Jou shook his hand, as did the rest.

"Roland Johnson, this is my wife, Mrs. Romanova Jounouchi. Nova, honey, this is Roland, a great guy" Jou said.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Jounouchi" Roland spoke, making her blush out of happiness.

"Please, sir, call me Nova. This young man is my son, DJ" Nova replied.

"Very well...Nova it is" Roland smiled.

* * *

The arrived at Kaiba Manor a few minutes later. Roland ushred everone inside. Nova and Dj were astounded at the richess of the decor. The butler ushured them in to the parlor and asked one of the maids to get drinks for everyone. The butler then went to announce their arrival to the Kaibas.

Five munites later, everyone was introduced to Nova and DJ.

Seto hugged her. "So, YOU'RE the one! Thank you for taking care of Jou here. I trust the money I sent help matters somewhat?"

Nova kissed Seto on his cheek. "God bless your kindness toward us, Seto! Thank you so much!"

LaShawna hugged Nova. "You, Jou and DJ are our family and family never abandons family."

Nova was moved deeply. "Thank you, LaShawna. That means a lot!"

Mokie hugged Nova, as did Isabella. "You're our big sister, Nova, and DJ is our nephew. You're family as LaShawna said." Mokie said. Isabella nodded her agreement.

Nova was wiping away her tears. "Thank you both" was all she could say. Jou kissed her tears away.

DJ ran to them and hugged them. "Uncle Mokie, Aunt Isabella...I love you and thank you for loving us!"

Mokie laughed as he hugged the boy back. "Anytime, kiddo. Come on and I will show you were my son, James, is. Do you like video games?"

DJ was excited. "DO I LIKE THEM?! I LOVE THEM!"

Seto spoke, "Mokie, please take DJ to play with James. Isabella, I want you, LaShawna and Nova to leave as well. This will be a conversation that will not be suited for ladies."

"I'm staying" said Nova, shocking Seto.

"Nova?" asked Jou.

"I made a promise to Jou that I will be his avenging angel and I have every intention on keeping that promise to him. Whatever involves Jou involves me as well. I want to hear what you have to say. Afterwards, I wish to speak to Seto...alone." Nova said firmly, like a queen would.

Seto was shocked, as were Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Duke, Jou, DJ, Mokie, LaShawna, and Isabella. Even Roland stared at her in shock.

Seto relented. "Stay, Nova."

Nova sat beside Jou. Mokie, DJ, LaShawna and Isabella left the room.

Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door. The butler brought in Seth, Rashid, Ishizu, Shadi, Malik, and Marik into the parlor. Seto introduced them to Nova and they all hugged and shook hands. Seto then told the new arrivals of Jou's plight, as none of them ever heard about it. To say the leased, they were disgusted and shocked.

"Yuugi should be ashamed of himself!" cried Ishizu, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"As the others should. Jou didn't ask for this to happen to him" intoned Shadi. He then turned to Jou. "Jou, I am truly sorry for the mistreatment you suffered and the way you were violated at the hands of that sick bastard, Kieth. He will pay dearly for this treachery."

_"And I shall see to it that he pays...with his life!"_ Nova thought.

"Man, your family dismissed you without a second thought?! They believed Kieth's lies?! What kind of sick-ass family do you have?!" cried Malik, feeling sorry for Jou.

"What would you have us do, little brother?" ased Seth, disgusted by Yuugi-tachi's actions and horrorfied by Jou's ordeal.

"THIS MUST NOT GO UNAVENGED! KIETH NEEDS TO PAY FOR HIS CRIMES AND HIS LIES!" yelled an indignent Rashid.

"Well, I have the Sennen Rod. I can make him commit suicide" suggested Marik. "That way, no one would be to blame for his death."

Seto and the others thoguht that it was a great suggestion. However...

"NO!" yelled a feminine voice full of raw rage.

Everyone turned to see Nova standing before them, her nornally shining amd warm coffee-brown eyes now cold and dark. Even Seto shivered at the coldness in them.

"If Kieth is to die...then it would be by no one's hand...but _mine_."

* * *

What do you think?

Please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE GOSPEL ACCORDING TO ROMANOVA JOUNOUCHI**


	10. The Gospel According To Romanova

Title: Please, God, Send Me An Angel of Mercy!

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rating: M

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: THE GOSPEL ACCORDING TO ROMANOVA JOUNOUCHI**

* * *

They all were shocked into silence for a few seconds. Seto spoke first.

"Nova" breathed Seto.

"Seto, this is MY husband this diseased monster did those vile, unspeakable things to. Jou sufferd more than enough. I intend to end Jou's suffering by ending that bastard's life...by any means I have to. I want to make him suffer as he made Jou suffer. I am now a Jounouchi, and I do not take kindly to sick bastards hurting anyone in my family. I want him to suffer as Jou had. If I were to take him out quickly, then he would have gotten away with it, and I will have none of it. I want Jou's face to be the last thing he sees before I send him to Hell where he belongs. I wish for his blood to be spilled as Jou's was. I wish for his life to be hellish as Jou's was. I want him to know wht it means to hurt the lover of my heart. If it costs me my life, then so be it. At least I would take that bastard to the grave with me, never to hurt Jou again."

Ishizu wept at Nova's words, with Shadi shedding tears as he held her.

Marik wiped hie eyes as Marik help him, letting a lone tear slide down his face.

Seth and Rashid just stared in shock.

Seto was moved deeply for Nova's devotion to Jou, as were Yami, Bakura, Ryou, and Duke.

Roland took out a hankie and wiped his eyes.

Jou flung himself at Nova and cried as she held him. "Nova, I won't let you die!"

Nova looked at Jou. "Would you do it for me, love?"

Jou nodded. "In a military seocnd, I would. You know that."

Nova smiled at him. "Then why do you expect any less form me?"

Jou felt his soul vibrate from the love he felt coming from Nova. Never had he felt like this.

The Sennen items were reacting to Nova's emotions. They were shining with blinding light. The emotions were then spread out to Yami, Bakura, Seth, Ishizu, Marik, Shadi and Rashid.

"You really do love him, Nova. I could feel your love for him" said Seth.

"As can I" replied Rashid, overcome.

"I too can feel it. It feels so strong" said Ishizu, in awe of the emotions flooding her.

"Malik, what is this I feel? It feels strange, yet warm and soothing" Marik asked.

"You're feeling Nova's love for Jou. Your Sennen scales are allowing you to feel what she is feeling" explained Malik. wishing me could feel it as well.

"So beautiful, this emotion. I feel this for Bakura even now" said Yami.

"And I for you, love" replied Bakura.

Suddenly, the feeling spread even to Ryou, Malik, Seto, and Duke.

"Oh, Ra! I feel so good inside" cried Malik. Marik nodded.

"I feel heart and mind tingling. I feel like I won the lottery!" cried Ryou, hugging Duke.

"My soul feels like a cello's string when stroked with its bow, like a strong vobration. I FEEL GREAT!" shouted Duke.

"You're feeling my emotions, I suppose. I love Jou that much" said Nova.

"Seto, can you feel it? said Roland.

Seto was so overcome with the feelings, he wept. "I feel this for my wife and family! I feel this kind of love for them!"

Within minutes the emotions were gone and everything was normal again.

Nova suggested the following plan:

"Bring Yuugi-tachi here...use the Sennen Rod if you have to, Seth. Also get Solomon and Ruth here. I would like to meet them. Bring Pegasus here as well. I would love to see how he takes Mai's horrible behavior of his friend, Jou. Then, bring the family Jounouchi here. It's only right I meet my relatives, after all. Fianlly bring that vermin who dared to do this to my husband here. I will take it from there. Jou, do with your family and friends as you see fit, after I had my say of course. Remember, gentlemen: **_KIETH IS MINE TO KILL! HE HURT KATSUYA JOUNOUCHI AND HE WILL BE TORTURED, TORMENTED AND KILLED AT THE HANDS OF ROMANOVA JOUNOUCHI!_**"

The Senne items were reacting to Nova's murderous rage. Yami had to beg her to calm down, which she did.

"Well, I suggest we all get some sleep. I want this thing over with by noon tomorrow. Jou, please tend to DJ and put him to bed for the night. I will join you later. Seto, a word with you in your study." Nova said.

Seto nodded. Roland showed everyone to their rooms and Seto took Nova into his office to speak to her.

* * *

Everyone was up and dressed as well as fed by ten o'clock. Everyone carried out their part of the plan.

At ten-thirty, Yuugi,Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Mr. and Mrs. Jounouchi, Bandit Kieth, Pegasus, Solomon and Ruth Mutou, Mai, Mrs. Tsukino (Jou's former employer), Noah and Rebecca Kaiba, Ishizu, Shadi, Marik,. Malik, Ryou, Duke, Yami, Roland, Bakura, Seth, Rashid, Seto, LaShawna, Mokuba and Isabella were all in the grand room.

"Why are we here?" asked Serenity. confused.

"You'll soon see" Yami said in a flat tone of voice.

"This had better be good, Kaiba!" Tristan growled.

"Oh, it will be well worth it...trust me" Duke said coldly.

The butler announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, if I can call you that, may I have your attention please?"

Everyone hushed and looked to the butler.

The butler continued, "Presenting Katsuya and Romanova Jounouchi."

In walked Jou and Nova. Everyone gasped. "JOU?!"

"What is that fag doing here?" asked Tea venemously.

"_Showtime_" thought Jou and Nova in unison.

* * *

What do you think?

Please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE RIGHTEOUS INDIGNATION OF JOU'S AVENGING ANGEL**


	11. The Righteous Indignation of Jou's Angel

Title: Please, God, Send Me An Angel of Mercy!

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rating: M

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE RIGHTEOUS INDIGNATION OF JOU'S AVENGING ANGEL**

* * *

Nova and Jou took their seats. Jou bowed his head in sadness and shame. Nova gently lifted up his head and kissed him. There were gasps from Yuugi-tachi. 

"Nova, thank you" said Jou and he rested his head against her shoulder.

"Why thank me? I love you, precious soul. I have no reason to deny these feelings because of these fools" said Nova.

"Uh, Nova, right?" Yuugi asked. Nova faced him with her eyes cold as ice.

"I am **_ROMANOVA JOUNOUCHI_**, yes" replied Nova coldly.

"Why are you kissing him?! He'a gay!" yelled Tea, making Nova resist the urge to punch her.

"Because he's my husband and I love him, you pathetic excuse for a friend!" retorted Nova.

Yuugi was about to say something to Nova, but was silenced by the stern look on Yami's face.

"Yuugi, I must say I am most disappointed in you. How could you be so cruel to Jou? He was violated in the worst way possible!" cried Yami.

Yuugi shook his head. "Is that what Jou was telling you? Well, we have Kieth here and he said that he and Jou were gay lovers!"

Nova was about to snap. **"AND YOU BELIEVED THAT SICK BASTARD OVER YOUR OWN BEST FRIEND?! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?!"**

Yuugi was shocked silent. Yami smiled at Nova.

_"Here comes Hurricane Nova...a category 500!" _Yami laughed to himself.

* * *

Nova stood and faced everyone there. Her face was terrible to behold at that point. It was full of horror and rightgeous indignation.

**"Listen to me, you fools! Jou was raped! Bandit Kieth was the one responsible for it and if you were his friends as he is yours, you would have stood bay him no matter what! Jou said he had no attraction to the same sex as himself, therefore HE IS NOT GAY and nothing that rabid dog did would make him so! I don't believe you people!"**

Nova went on interrupted as she "called roll" on each of them...in other words, she read the riot act to them one at a time.

She turned to his family first. Mr. Jounouchi was the first to catch it:

**"I am related to you by marriage. Jou is my husband and I am his wife! Deal with it! What kind of family are you?! Jou was raped and you dare put him out...why?! Jou did nothing to deserve that! Mr. Jounouchi. you said that a real man would have fought back! NEWS FLASH: REAL MEN GET SCARED TOO AND IF YOU BELIEVE FOR EVEN ONE MINUTE THAT THEY YOU DON'T THEN YOU'RE LYING TO ME AND TO YOURSELF! If there was a gun brandished in your face, are you telling me that you would have fought when you had nothing to defend yourself with?! Jou complied with Kieth...to save his own life! A REAL FAHTER would have been there for his son and saw to it that the one that hurt his son would never be allowed to do it again! WHEN YOU DECIDE TO GROWN A BRAIN AND SOME BALLS TO ANSWER MY QUESTION, THEN ANSWER ME! UNTIL THEN, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN OPEN YOUR MOUTH!"**

Then Mrs. Jounouchi:

**"Mrs. Jounouchi, I too have a son. As a mother myself, it appalls and sickens me to my soul that you would _dare_ call yourself a mother, YOUR CHILD WAS HURT AND VIOLATED AND YOU DID WHAT...NOT A RA-DAMNED THING BUT BLAME HIM FOR SOMETHIG THAT WAS BEYOND HIS CONTROL! WHAT IN THE HELL KIND OF SICK WOMAN ARE YOU?! If DJ told me that someone did this horriible thing to him, you best believe, ma'am, that bastard would no longer be among the living! THAT PIG WOULD HAVE BEEN ROSTING IN THE VERY PITS OF HELL WHERE HE FUCKING BELONGS! So how can you tell me you're a mother when the fact remains that you wouldn't even believe your own son, let alone protect him?! Get back with me when you get through taking Motherhood 101, because you sure as hell need it!"**

Then Serenity:

**"You're supposed to be his sister who loved him more than anyone else! WHAT A FREAKING JOKE! Are you so intolerant that you can't see your brother's pain?! Jou took the prize money that Yuugi gave him to fix YOUR eyesight because he loved you that much! You have much to be grateful to Jou for! You owe him far more than you could EVER repay! How do you show your love and thankfulness to your brother, the one that gave you so much? You turn your back on him! If he WAS gay, which he is not, YOU SHOULD HAVE SUPPORTED JOU'S DECISION NO MATTER WHAT THE HELL IT WAS! He would have done the same for you, because that's who Jou is. YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM AS A BROTHER! YOU MAKE ME FUCKING SICK!"**

Then his former employer:

**"Mrs. Tsukino, I must say that you disappoint me. I would think that you would have more faith than that in your employee, especially since you yourself promoted him to Assistant Director of your business, which means that you know that Jou would never do such a thing as you accused him of! Did it ever occur to you to pull the survellience tape from the security camera in Jou's office? You would have seen with yout own eyes that Jou was telling the truth and if you would have gotten your head our of your ass long enough, you would have seen Kieth forced Jou into that out of sick revenge for something Jou won fairly! YOU MAKE ME WANNA PUKE!"**

Then Yuugi:

**"Yuugi, words can't begin to express how angry I am at YOU! YOU of all people should have known that Jou would have been your friend and helped you through thick and thin! He helped you in Duelist Kingdon, Battle City, DOOM, and everything else! Jou went the distance to prove that he is a true friend to you, yet you repaid that priceless gift by TREATING HIM LIKE TRASH AND FOR WHAT?! KIETH CAN'T BE TRUSTED AND YET YOU TOOK HIS WORD OVER JOU'S?! You, the former King of Games, got all the glory while Jou stood in the shadows of the underdog! NEWS FLASH: YOU WERE NEVER THE KING OF GAMES...YAMI WAS AND STILL IS, YOU CHEAP IMITATION! Jou knew you were a fraud, and yet he stood by you and Yami both...through everything! Jou is wonderful and you don't deserve to even be in the same room with him!"**

Then Tristan:

**"Tristan, you knew Jou even before Yuugi did! YOU'RE HIS FRIEND OR SO JOU THOUGHT! How can you sit there and treat him with such consternation?! Jou was there for you as well as for Yuugi! Jou needed the help of his best friend, the one that he knew forever, it seems. Yet, you threw all that away when you spat in Jou's face with your betrayal! AS YUUGI, YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO EVEN BE HERE IN THE SAME ROOM WITH HIM!"**

Then Tea:

**"Ah, yes, the queen of friendship! Where was your friendshiop crown when Jou was raped?! Was it at the friendship palace or something?! How about all those friendship rants you were so well-known for?! Did they leave your memory and your heart?! Did your frienship take a leave of absence that day?! HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL CAN YOU BELIEVE KIETH OUT OF ALL PEOPLE?! Did you renounce your friendship throne?! I suppose you did! WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH A NEGATIVE VIEW ON GAYS?! IS IT BECAUSE YAMI DIDN'T GIVE YOU A CHANCE IN HELL TO GET YOUR HORNY SLUTTY ASS IN HIS PANTS OR WHAT?! I guess you decide to go for the copy, since you can't have the original, hence Yuugi! HOW FREAKING SAD! You are a pathetic ass bitch who deserves to go to the Shadow Realm! TRUST ME: I SURE AS HELL WILL NOT MISS YOUR ASS!"**

Then Mai:

**"You bleach-blonde bimbo! Jou saved your life on more occasions than you can ever count on both your hands! When you sold out to DOOM, Jou was determined to get you back no matter what because he loved you that much. I guess you don't love him because of your behavior! Are you that mad at Jou for not forgiving you for that DOOM thing that you had to have your petty revenge by hating him?! You are nothing but an intolerant bigot and I hope to God that Pegasus drops you like a overused tampon!"**

Then, as a parting shot: **"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS CAN ALL JUST GO STRAIGHT TO HELL...OR TO THE SHADOW REALM! I DO NOT GIVE A FLYING FUCK!"**

For the time being, Hurricane Nova is quiet as the eye of the storm.

* * *

Yami then addressed them. "I am disappointed in all of you, especially you, Yuugi! _I'm_ gay...do you have a problem with _me,_ now?" 

Yuugi stood there. "N-n-no, Yami."

Yami didn't buy that for a second. "How is Jou any different, besides the fact that he is STRAIGHT? What did I tell you about jumping to wild conclusions? I'm dating Bakura and have been for over a year."

Yuugi was shocked. "I didn't know..."

Yami interrupted. "...because I didn't tell you. You and everyone here owe Jou an apology. How could you be so heartless?!"

Bakura kissed Yami and addressed Yuugi. "Got a problem with that, shorty? I can easily send you to the Shadow Realm and I doubt Yami would have stopped me."

Yami agreed with Bakura, making Yuugi's eyes almost pop out his head. **"WHAT?!"**

Yami spoke. "It would have been no more than you deserved, Yuugi. Jou is a great person and you turned on him because of a lie. what does that say about _your_ character?"

Nova replied. "Not much."

Tea was angry at Nova at this time. **"WHY YOU STICK-UP BITCH! I SHOULD KICK YOUR A-"**

_**"Touch her and you die, bitch!"**_ yelled Isabella. "Nova told the truth! You all should be ashamed!"

"Jou did nothing to deserve what he got! How dare you think otherwise?! As Isabella said, **_touch Nova and I'll personally deal with you!"_** shouted Mokuba, shocking everyone!

"Chill out, Tea. I'll kick her ass!" yelled Mai, only to be grabbed by Pegasus.

**"SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET! YOU WILL DO NOTHING OF THE SORT! AM I CLEAR?!"** shouted Pegasus. Mai was rendered speechles.

Pegasus then spoke to Jou. "Jou-kun, I am terribly sorry about this! I had no idea. All I can say is thank the Lord for a woman like Nova here. I could tell she doesn't suck up for anyone!"

Jou nodded and kissed Nova on her cheek.

Solomon decided to speak. "I am so sorry, Jou. I don't know what in the hell got into Yuugi and the others. However, I do not condone such talk, and Yuugi knows that."

Ruth also spoke. "Jou...Nova, I married Solomon less then three months ago and he told me about the horrible things that sick man did to you. Jou, I have no animosity towards you or anyone for that matter. However, Yuugi and the rest should apologize to you, Jou. You didn't deserve their malnevolence."

Jou was touched. "Thanks, Grandma Mutou!"

Nova looked at Seto. "Seto, the Sennen Rod, please."

Seth handed it to Seto, who then gave it to Nova. She walked to where Kieth was sitting.

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"** yelled Kieth, who was about to hit Nova, but was restrained by Seto and Seth.

"Thanks, guys" said Nova. She then held the Rod to Kieth's face. The Rod shone and Kieth was still and silent.

**"LET WHAT WAS DONE IN SECRET BE EXPOSED PUBLICLY!"** yelled Nova.

The Sennen Rod probed Kieth's memories and then shone on the wall like a projector. Everyone saw what happened to Jou that day. Ruth fainted. Solomon held her and stared at the projection in horror. Yami, Bakura, Seth, Shadi, Ishizu, and Rashid were highly pissed and plotting Kieth's demise. Yuugi stood there in complete horrorfied shock at what he saw, as did Tristan, Tea, Mai and Serenity. Rebecca screamed in terror. Noah was feeling sick to his stomach. Mr. and Mrs. Jounouchi wept bitterly. Mrs. Tsukino also cried at what she saw it. Roland threw up on the floor, disgusted at what he saw, as did Pegasus. Isabella hid her face as did LaShawna. Mokuba and Seto's faces turned pale with horror and then red with rage. Jou hid his face, not wanting to relive that.

After the projection was over, Nova held up the Rod to Kieth's face. **"You are now free of the Rod's control."**

Kieth came to, confused. He saw the angry looks oneveryone's faces. He then realized what Nova had done and tried to strangle her, but was still restrained by Seto adn Seth.

**"YOU BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"** yelled Kieth. Seto slapped his face.

"Try it and you die, fucker!" yelled Seto. Seth nodded his agreement.

"Remember what I said last night, gentlemen" said Nova. Nova removed the Rods' sheath to reveal a very sharp dagger. Kieth pissed his pants.

**"NO! PLEASE NO! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!"** Kieth screamed as Nova cut his brachial veins in his arms.

"That's it, you pig! SCREAM! Scream as you made Jou scream!" Nova growled.

Kieth screamed again as he felt Nova cut the veins in his legs.

"That's it, you bastard! BLEED...bleed as you made Jou bleed!" Nova replied.

"Yami, Bakura... bind his wrists and ankles!" ordered Nova. The yamis complied.

"Seto, strip him from the waist down!" said Nova. Seto complied.

"Spread his cheeks so I can see my target!" Nova said. Seto and Seth obeyed.

Kieth was screaming and begging her to stop. knowing what was getting ready to happen next.

"You want to do anal so bad?! Well, here is your chance to get what you gave, only this time it will be anything BUT enjoyable for you!"

With that said, she rammed Kieth's ass with the dagger, making him scream in pain and horror. Blood went everywhere.

"TELL ME YOU LIKE IT! TELL ME YOU WANT IT. TELL ME AS YOU FORCED JOU TO TELL YOU!" yelled Nova, still ramming his ass with the dagger.

Lieth screamed and yelled, "IWANT IT! I WANT IT! I LIKE IT! OH, MY GOD! AAAAAHHHH!!!!"

After five minutes of that, she ordered him turned to the front.

She them pumped his member. "CUM FOR ME, YOU BASTARD! CUM FOR ME AS YOU FORCED JOU TO DO FOR YOU! CUM OR YOU DIRE!" yelled Nova. Kieth came all over Nova's hand. She then forced Kieth to swallow his own semen off her fingers.

Then Kieth screamed as she severed his member and jewels.

"Look at Jou! **LOOK AT HIM! LOOK AT THE ONE YOU VIOLATED, YOU SICK BASTARD!"**

Crying and becoming dizzy over blood loss, he stared at Jou's face in horror. She then gave the re-sheathed the dagger in the Rod's casing and gave it back to Seto, who gave it back to Seth. She then took Seto's .357 and shot Kieth in the heart, killing him instantly.

She gave the gun back to Seto and turned to Yami and Bakura.

"You know what to do."

They nodded and send everything of Kieth, blood and all , to the Shadow Realm.

"Excuse me" was all Nova said and she disppeared in her and Jou's room, shutting adn locking the door.

Everyone stared after her in horror. They then turned to Jou, who was about to go upstairs to see about Nova, but was stopped by Seto.

"Leave her alone for now." said Seto.

"Why?" asked Jou.

"Her anger and rage is still strong within her. She's like a voilent hurricane. Only time will calm her down. That's why she locked the door. she didn't want to hurt you. She needs to be alone for now. When she is ready and calm, she will come to you" said Yami. Seto, Bakura, Seth, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Duke, Mokuba, LaShawna, Isabella, Ishizu, Shadi, and rashid all nodded in agreemet, still feeling Nova's indignation through their Sennen items.

Jou relented and was going to go to the kitchen for a soda when he heard someone call his name.

"Jou-kun?"

Jou stared at Yuugi's face.

* * *

What do you think? 

Please review!

NEXT CHAPTER: TO FORGIVE OR NOT TO FORGIVE?


	12. To Forgive Or Not To Forgive

Title: Please, God, Send Me An Angel of Mercy!

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rating: M

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE: TO FORGIVE OR NOT TO FORGIVE?**

* * *

Jou just stood there. He didn't want to deal with Yuugi right now, or ever, but seeing that Nova was a living, breathing hurricane at this moment, he felt that he may as well hear what he had to say. 

"What?" asked Jou coolly. Yuugi shivered at the coldness of his voice.

"J-J-Jou? Are you feeling alright?" asked Yuugi.

Jou walked off to the parlor where everyone was discussing the events of the morning. Yuugi followed.

"Listen up" started Jou. everyone hused and looked at the blond.

"I feel that is quite sad for Nova to do all this just to show you that you were dead wrong for your treatment of me. You all should be ahsamed of yourselves!"

Yuugi tried to speak again. "Jou-kun, I-"

"What, Yuugi? You're what?! Sorry?! You want me to accept your apology NOW?! You want to be here for me NOW?! HOW ABOUT WHEN I WAS RAPED BY THAT BASTARD?! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU THEN?!" Jou exploded.

Yuugi was silent, then he got angry.

"JOU! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING...MARRYING THAT FEMALE TIME BOMB?! SHE IS VERY VIOLENT! YOU SAW WHAT SHE DID TO KEITH! SHE COULD DO THAT TO YOU AS WELL!"

Yami had enough. "Be quiet, Yuugi! You and the others did enough damage to Jou! I will not have you disrespecting Nova in the process!"

Tea jumped in. "Yuugi's right, Jou! We're sorry that you went through that horrible thing and even more sorry that we didn't believe you! However, that does not excuse the fact that you married that...that psycho-bitch!"

Jou stared at Tea with smoldering honey-brown eyes.

"What did you just call Nova?" Jou asked in a low, but deadly, voice.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Seto was checking on Nova to see if she was calmed down from her furious rage earlier. He knocked on her door. No answer. He then used his master key to enter her room. Seto stared in horror as his eyes saw an unconscious Nova on the floor near the window. 

Seto ran to her side. He tried to wake her. "Nova? Nova, can you hear me? Nova?!"

Nova remained still. She was still alive. Her vitals were strong.

Seto picked her up off the floor and he placed her on the bed. He then used the Sennen Rod to summon Yami, Bakura and Seth...who arrived within seconds.

"Seto! What is wrong?" saked a worried Seth. Seto pointed to Nova's body on the bed.

"She won't move! I tried to wake her. Her vitals are real strong, but she won't even wake up!" Seto cried out.

Bakura and Yami went to check Nova while Seth comforted his brother.

"Yami, you feel it as well?" asked Bakura. Yami nodded.

"Feel what?!" asked Seth.

"She is alive, but the righteous indignation she experienced overloaded her mind. To protect itself, her body shut down." Yami said gently.

Seto was horrorfied. "Is she dying?!"

"No, she will be fine. She needs rest and losts of it. What she did for Jou used up all the mental energy she had. It's like a power surge. Too much power and the breakers shut off, but she will recover" said Seth, understanding what Yami and Bakura were saying.

Seto picked Nova up in his arms and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going with her?" asked Bakura.

"I want them to see what they cause to happen!" and with that Seto left, followed by the others.

* * *

**BACK DOWNSTAIRS**

* * *

"Leave her alone!" cried Jou. 

"Why? Does it hurt to see the truth?! She is violent and unstable! She could turn on you in a second!" Yuugi yelled.

"NOVA WILL NEVER HURT ME, YOU BASTARD!" yelled Jou.

"Lay off, Yuugi! I'm warning you!" said Mokuba

Suddenly, Isabella and LaShawna saw Seth coming down the stairs, followed by Yami and Bakura, with Seto bringing up the rear with something in his arms.

When Seto got closer, they saw that it was Nova laying unconscious in his arms.

"NOVA!" yelled Mokuba running to the sofa where seto placed her. "NOVA!"

"She can't hear you, Mokie" said an angry Seto.

"What happened to her?!" demanded Ryou. Seth whispered it to Ryou. Now Ryou was pissed at Yuugi-tachi.

Jou ran and sat on the sofa, cradling Nova's noble head. "NOVA? BABY?!"

"OH, MY GOD! IS SHE DEAD?!" yelled Isabella.

Seth assured them that wasn't true. He explained about Nova's brain and heart being overloaded with rage and this was the result.

Jou touched her face. "Nova? Honey, can you hear me?"

Nova opened her eyes slightly to look at Jou. "Here I am, love" she said weakly.

"You need to do better than her, Jou. I mean come on, this devil bitch?! What the hell do you see in her?!" said Tea. Yuugi agreeing.

Nova tried to get up and give them a piece of her mind. but she collasped in Jou's arms, completely unconscious...almost comatose.

Jou stared at them all in shock, horror...and rage.

_"NO ONE TALKS SHIT ABOUT MY ROMANOVA...WITHOUT PAYING DEARLY FOR IT!"_ yelled Jou mentally.

**_Hurrucane Jou was in the forecast now..._**

* * *

What do you think? 

Please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: HURRICANE JOU IS MAKING LANDFALL**


	13. Hurricane Jou Makes Landfall

Title: Please, God, Send Me An Angel of Mercy!

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rating: M

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: HURRICANE JOU MAKES LANDFALL**

* * *

Jou turned to Ishizu, LaShawna and Isabella. "Take care of my love, will you?"

"Of course, Jou" said Ishizu.

"Beat that bitch to the ground, Jou!" yelled LaShawna.

"Avenge your love and she had avenged you!" responded Isabella, turning to help the ladies make Nova more comfortable.

**"THIS IS FOR INSULTING MY WIFE, YOU BITCH!"** roared Jou.

Tea didn't see it coming. She was struck hard across the face by Jou backhanding her. Jou hit her so hard she fell to the floor bleeding.

"You bitch! NEVER say that about my wife again. DO YOU HEAR ME?!" yelled a pissed-off Jou.

Tea stared at Jou in horror and shock.

Jou turned to Yuugi next. "Wanna try your luck..._Yuug'?!"_

Yuugi charged at Jou. **"HOW DARE YOU HIT TEA! SHE WAS JUST TELLING YOU THE TRUTH, YOU BASTARD!"**

Jou was about to hit Yuugi, but suddenly, Yuugi was pulled back at the last minute. He found he couldn't move forward to hit Jou. Yuugi turned around to see Yami holding his shirt collar.

"YUUGI! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" yelled Yami. "WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!"

Yuugi was angry now. "YAMI! You _would _take up for Jou's taking up for that female devil!"

That did it for Yami. Yuugi needed to learn a lesson...the hard way.

He let Yuugi go. **"He's all yours, Jou. BEAT EVERY LAST COLOR OF SHIT OUT OF HIM!"** yelled Yami, catching Yuugi off-guard.

Minutes later, Yuugi found himself on the floor beside Tea, holding his right eye that was turning dark. His clothes were torn and he was bruised all over.

Jou was standing over him with his fists balled up.

"Say something else about her and I swear to all that is holy I WILL KILL YOU!" yelled Jou.

Everyone was just staring in shock at the scene before them.

* * *

Mr. Jounouchi walked up to his son. "Katsuya..."

Jou was livid. **"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU WANT?! IF YOU SAY ONE BAD THING ABOUT NOVA, I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!"**

Mr. Jounouchi shook his head. "Son, I came to apologize for my behavior. When I saw that projection, I wanted to kill that bastard myself! However, I decided I didn't have that tight to do so because of my actions. I felt that Nova doing that was justice in the end. She avenged her husband's suffering and made certain that he never did it again."

Jou just looked at Nova. "She promised me that, Dad. She promised me that Keith won't hurt me anymore. She promised me that she will see to that personally, and she did."

Mrs. Jounouchi and Serenity now came forward.

"My baby boy, I am SO sorry for how I acted. You didn't deserve what happened to you and I didn't know what came over me. Nova told the truth. I was a terrible mother as far as that ordeal was concerned. Please forgive me. son. I am truly sorry and I know that I will never be able to make it up to you, but I can try. I will start by helping you with this dear girl you married._ She is a Jounouchi forever_. I will claim her as my daugher-in-law, and I pray she could hear me tell her I am so sorry for this."

Serenity spoke.

"Big brother, you were always there for me...even now. I hope we could be as close as we were inthe old days. I love being a little sister to Nova and an aunt to her son as well. Please say you will let me."

"That's for Nova to decide, but I would love to" said Jou.

Jou knew he couldn't stay mad at his family forever. He loved them even when they rejected him. Jou held out his arms and hugged all three of them and cried.

"I love you all!" said Jou weeping.

"Mary, please take Serenity and take care of Nova. Katsuya and I will teach these fools what it means to hurt our women! **NO ONE HURTS A JOUNOUCHI WOMAN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT WITHOUT PAYING FOR IT FIRST!**" yelled Mr. Jounouchi.

"Thanks, Dad" said Jou.

"No problem, son. Besides, it's the least I can do for the sacrifice Nova made on your behalf. THIS IS FOR HER!"

* * *

Mary and Serenity were helping Ishizu, LaShawna and Isabella with the still-uncounscious Nova as she laid on the couch still.

"Nova, please...if you can hear us, please open your eyes" whispered Serenity.

"Nova, Jou needs you to wake up, Please wake up" said Mary softly.

"Nova is indeed one of the bravest ones I have the honor of knowing" said LaShawna, wiping Nova's head with a wet towel.

"She is a joy forever" agreed Isabella.

"She is quite a wonder" said Ryou. Duke nodded his head.

* * *

"You wanna talk more shit, Yuugi? I can still kick you ass!" cried Jou.

"Bring it, Jou!" saif Yuugi, now standing up with fists balled up.

"Get him, Yuugi! KICK HIS ASS FOR HITTING ME!" yelled Tea.

"Oh, don't worry Tea! I will get Jou...**AFTER I TAKE CARE OF THAT SADISTIC BITCH HE MARRIED!"** Yuugi tried to run to the unresponsive Nova on the couch...only to be stopped by Jou's dad.

"You wan't Nova dead, bastard?! YOU WILL HAVE TO GET THROUGH JOU AND ME FIRST!"

"And me" said Solomon, standing with them."Leave her alone, Yuugi!"

"And us" declared Yami and Bakura, taking their places with the men.

"And us" said Marik and Malik, doing the same.

So did Rashid and Seth; Noah and Rebecca: Ryou and Duke; Pegasus (Mai left); Ruth; Seto and LaShawna; Mokuba and Isabella; Tristan and Serenity.

Jou looked at all the support he had and he was thankful to the Lord for it.

"Thanks, guys" said Jou.

"You are most welcome, Jou" said Yami, with Bakura nodding.

Even Mary Jounouchi was threatening Tea with bodily harm and instant death if any harm came to Nova.

"Touch my big sister and you die, bitch!" yelled Serenity.

"Jou, we'll take care of things here. Nova needs you, man" said Tristan.

"Thanks, bud!" and with that, Jou went to Nova and held her close.

"Nova, sweetie. It's Jou. Thank you for keeping the promeise you made to me long ago. You sure scared the hell outta that bastard, Yuugi, that's for sure. Thank you for your bravery, love, frienship and trust. I promiose you this, honey...no one will ever put you in this awful position ever again! I swear it!" Jou spoke softly to his love.

He thenput her head on his chest.

"Hear my heartbeat, baby? It only beats for you...nobody but you! Please, baby, give me your strength. Wake up so I could look into those shimmering coffee-brown eyes I love so much!" Jou whispered.

Suddenly...

"Thank you, Jou...for defending me." said a weak yet soothing voice.

Jou looked down...to find Nova looking up at him, smiling...her eyes shining with perfect love for him.

* * *

What do you think?

Please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE EYE OF THE HURRICANE**


	14. The Eye of The Hurricane

Title: Please, God, Send Me An Angel of Mercy!

Auhtoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE EYE OF THE HURRICANE**

* * *

Jou looked at Nova with the most love he ever could show and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, my avenging angel" whispered Jou.

"And I you, my prince" replied Nova just as quietly.

"Everyone, Nova's awake!" cried Mary, hugging her as well as Serenity.

"Welcome back, nee-san" Serenity saod.

"Yami, Bakura, Seto, Seth, Rashid and Mokuba joined them, happy to see Nova alright and well again.

"Where is Yuugi and Tea?" asked Nova, sitting up on the sofa with Jou's help.

"Why do you want them after they insulted you?" asked Yami, concerned.

"Because I need to show them that I can be the bigger person in this situation. I need to show them that I am still willing to be their friend. They need to know that I forgive them for their behavior" Nova replied.

Jou went over to Yuugi and Tea, who were sitting on the other couch.

"Nova wants to talk to you two. If you even think about hurting her in any way, I will be very angry and I will forget that we're friends. Do we understand each other?!" Jou warned.

Yuugi and Tea silently nodded and approached Nova, who was still sitting where she was. Everyone eyed them angrily.

"Yuugi, watch yourself" said Tristan.

"You as well, Tea" said Isabella.

Tea and Yuugi waited for Nova to speak her piece.

"Listen to me" Nova began. "Jou is your friend still and regardless of your disrespect towards me, I am more than willing to be friends with you both. Jou loves you both very much, as do I. When I did those things to Keith, it was because he deserve to suffer as he made Jou suffer. You saw the projection of Keith's memories. You saw the horrible things he did to Jou. When you saw me do those things, I didn't do them out of a sick need to be sadistic. Far from it. I did it because I was making sure that Keith felt what Jou went through. That was my purpose. I am sorry if it seemed sick and sadistic. What I felt was righteous indignation. What I did was justice and vindication. I would never do that to any of you, although you deserve it for what you did to poor Jou. So what do you say? Would you like to be friends?" Nova asked, extending out her hand in peace.

Yuugi and Tea stared at her for a moment, then Yuugi sighed and shook Nova's hand.

"Romanova, I thougth you were some sadistic devil that just loved to hurt people and I was fearing for Jou. After hearing you say those things, I realized I was dead wrong...wrong about how I treated Jou and you. Yami's right. I should not have jumped to wrong conclusions. Please accept my apologies, Nova and Jou. I was a total ass for my behavior. I would love to have you as a friend."

With that, Yuugi hugged and Kissed Nova on her cheeck, to everyone's delight.

Tea was silent, and without a word, walked out the room.

Mrs. Tsuklno, who was still there, walked forward to speak her regrets.

"Katsuya, please accept my apologies for my behavior as well. I should have looked at the security tape instead of just going on face value. I should have remembered you woudl never do such a thing as that. When I saw the projection, I was horrorfied and sickened at the gastly sight. I searched my own soul and realized I was a major jerk. Please forgive me."

Jou nodded and shook her hand and Nova's as well. She then took her leave.

Everyobe was happy now. Even Mai returned to apologize to Jou and Nova for her behavior. Seto and Mokie went to check on DJ and James. After realizing they were fine, the returned to the others.

"Well, what shall we do for fun?" asked Mary.

Before anyone can speak...

**"HOW ABOUT WE KILL THAT BITCH KNOWN TO US AS ROMANOVA JOUNOUCHI?!"**

Everyone turned around to see that Tea returned to the room...with a gun in her hand.

"Tea? What..." Yuugi began.

**"SHUT UP, YUUGI! I NEVER LOVED YOU! I ONLY DATED YOU BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE YAMI!"** yelled Tea, making Yuugi's heart shatter in splinters.

"You bitch!" growled Yami, holding Yuugi in comfort, along with Bakura.

"You got some nerve!" said Bakura, realy to kill.

"Get out befoer I call Security!" yeled Seto.

"Hurt Nova and you die, bitch! Believe that!" yelled Jou.

"I will see to it that my son kills you!" yelled Mr. Jounouchi.

"You want to die in her place, Jou?! I can easily arrange that!" said Tea, pointing the gun at Jou.

Jou froze in that spot. He was too scared to move.

"Say your prayers!" yelled Tea.

**"JOU, MOVE!"**

Jou felt himself being shoved to the right. Jou fell to the floor as the gun was fired. Everyone screamed out.

Jou saw Tea being wrestled to the ground by Seto's guards. Jou checked himself for damage. He was shocked.

"Hey! I 'm alright, guys! No blood, no gunshot wounds, nothing! That was a close one!" Jou said. He heard crying from the others. Jou was confused.

"Guys?" Jou saked.

Mary screamed in horror as she was pointing to Jou's left side. Everyone was too shocked to speak. The could only point. Jou followed their pointing and screamed in horror.

**"NOVA?! NOOOOOOOO!"** Jou was at her side in an instant. He saw that that she was hit in the chest, near the heart. She was struggling to breathe and keep her eyes on Jou.

"Mokie! Get out private doctor! tell him to come NOW!" shouted Seto.

Mokuba nodded. "Done!" he shouted as he ran out the room like a shot.

"Oh, my RA! NOVA! NO!" yelled Ishizu, trying to run to her, but was stopped by Shadi, who was shaking his head.

"Nova? Why did you...?" whispered Jou.

"She was...about ...to ...kill you...and I make...a...promise that...I will defend...you. I told you...I will save...your...life, even if...it ...would cost...me my...own" Nova said weakly.

"NOVA. I AM SO SORRY!" yelled Yuugi, being comforted by Solomon and Ruth.

"Nove? Please don't go! DJ and I need you, baby! Please don't leave alone like this!" cried Jou.

"I...love...you, K-K-Ka-Katsu...ya" with that, Nova's eyes closed and she went limp in Jou's arms.

**"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"** screamed Jou as he cried her name over and over.

Everyone was looking on, crying for the fallen friend they came to love.

Mokie ran and dragged Dr. Brett in the room. "Please! Help her. Nova's been shot in the chest!"

Everyone, but Jou got out of the way. The doctor looked at Nova's wound and examined her. Everyone held their breaths, afraid of the possible outcome.

Jou held her hand and recited The Lord's Prayer, with everyone joining in.

After thirty minutes, the doctor turned to the company with a smile on his face. "She'll be fine."

Everyone cheered and thanked the Lord for the good news.

The doctor continued, "The bullet was deflected by one of her ribs and exited clean through. If it was another two inches to the right, it would have pierced her heart and she would have been dead right now. The good Lord wasn't ready for her yet, it seems. I just patched her up. She needs to rest for at least three weeks. Jou, take good care of her."

Jou nodded his head, too happy to speak. The doctor was paid and was shown out.

Everyone turned to see Nova resting on the sofa she was sitting on before. Jou walked up to her. "Nova?"

Nova's eyes opened and looked at Jou with so much love in them. "Here I am. love."

Jou let out a yell of happiness and hugged her to him.

"Thank you, for saving my life" Jou said with tears running down his face, knowing he could have lost her.

Nova only nodded and closed her eyes again from exhaustion.

With Seth's help, Jou picked her up carefully and make his way to their bedroom, only to be stopped by Seto.

"Jou, I will see to it that Tea pays for this. ..believe it" said Seto.

"Thanks" was all Jou said. With that he entered thier bedroom and laid Nova on thier bed.

He locked the door, took off his shirt, laid next to his wife, placed her head oin his chest and kissed her.

"I love you...my avenging angel" was all Jou said before sleep calimed him.

* * *

Whatcha think, guys?

Review, please.

**NEXT CHAPTER: JUSTICE FOR NOVA'S SAKE**


	15. Justice For Nova's Sake

Title: Please, God, Send Me An Angel of Mercy!

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Riamnce/Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: JUSTICE FOR NOVA'S SAKE**

* * *

Jou was watching Nova sleep. Her bullet wound was bandaged and she was mending. Jou couldn't help but to pray. 

_"Please God, if you're listening to me, please keet my Nova safe. I love her so much! I can't believe that she went so far as taking a bullet that was meant for me! SHE WAS SHOT SAVING MY LIFE! I owe You and her so much! Thank you for bringing this angel into my life and thank you for saving her life when she saved mine. DJ and I need her more than ever. Heal this precious ladythat is so dear to me. I thank you for allowing me to have my friends again. I know that this may be wrong, but I ask for vengence. Nova deserve to be vindicated. She didn't deserve to be shot or be hurt in any way. Please help her. Amen."_

"Jou?" spoke a soft voice. Jou turned around in bed to see Ryou standing at the door. Jou motioned for him to enter.

Ryou looked at Nova's pale face with much concern. "Are you sure she'll be okay? She looks pale."

Jou nodded. "Doc said she'll mend. She's just sleeping from all the pain meds she's to take."

Ryou paused for a moment. "Jou, may I speak to you ourside in the hall?"

Jou shook his head. "No. Ryou. Nova needs me. You can talk to me in here. She won't wake up anytime soon."

Ryou nodded. "Jou, do you hate Tea for this?"

Jou's eyes flashed. "_**Hate**_ is not anywhere near strong enough of a word to describe how I feel about that bitch!"

Ryou flinched at Jou's anger. "Bakura wanted me to ask you what do you want to do concerning her?"

Jou was shocked. "Why are _you_ asking me this? Usually, you're the one that _stops_ Bakura, not _supports_ him."

Ryou frowned. "Nova didn't deserve this to happen to her! I will do whatever is necessary too see to it that she is avenged."

Jou was moved. "Thanks, man." Jou and Ryou shook hands. Ryou left to talk to Bakura and Yami. Jou went back to watching Nova sleep.

* * *

Seto was downstairs with the others. Tea was tied up in a chair between two gaurds. The others were glaring at her as well. 

"What in the hell is wrong with you?!" growled Yami. about to strike Tea, only to be stopped by Yuugi.

"No, Yami" said a firm Yuugi. Yami nodded and walked away. Tea was relieved but that was short-lived when she beheld the anger and hurt in Yuugi's eyes.

"Yuugi, I'm..." Tea's began.

"Don't" interrupted Yuugi. "There is nothing you can say to me that will make me forgive you. "**I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME AND HERE I FIND OUT, FROM YOUR OWN ADMISSION, THAT THE SOLE REASON YOU DATED ME WAS BECAUSE I REMIND YOU OF YAMI?! DOES MY FEELINGS NO MATTER?!**"

Tea hung her head, too ashamed to speak. Yuugi was right.

**"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! JUST YOUR PRESENCE SICKENS ME! I WANTED TO DEFEND YOU AGAINST ROMANOVA BECAUSE I LOVED YOU! I HATE YOU!"** Yuugi ran off to cry in his grandparents' arms.

"You bitch! **HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT JOU**!" yelled Serenity, slapping Tea's face.

**"I WANTED TO KILL ROMANOVA! JOU TALKED SHIT TO ME! I GOT PISSED AT HIM, SO I DECIDED TO KILL HIM IN HER PLACE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT BITCH TOOK THE BULLET FOR HIM! I HATE ROMANOVA JOUNOUCHI AND I HOPE SHE DIES!"** Tea yelled vehemently.

"You vile coachroach! I hope that Jou kills you for this!" yelled Mrs. Jounouchi.

"You don't deserve to live!" yelled Jou's father.

"Tea! How could you do such a thing as this?! Do you realize you almost killed Jou's wife?!" yelled Solomon.

**"GIVE ME THE GUN AND NEXT TIME, I'LL AIM RIGHT FOR HER HEAD!"** yelled Tea, shocking everyone.

It just so happens that Jou went to get Nova some water from the kitchen when he heard Tea's threat against Nova's life. He dropped the water glass and ran straight into the living room...his hands were around Tea's throat.

**"DIE, YOU BITCH!"** yelled Jou.

"Jou, don't kille her. I WANNA SEND HER ASS TO THE SHADOW REALM!" yelled Marik.

Jou released Tea and stood back.

"Any last words before we send you to where you belong?!" asked Yami, Seth, Marik, Bakura, Ishizu, and Shadi...the Sennen Eyes aglow on their foreheads.

**"PLEASE, STOP THIS!"** yelled a tired, yet strong voice.

Everyone turned around to see a pale, tired, yet determined woman descending the stairs.

**"PLEASE! NO!"** the woman yelled again.

**"NOVA!"** yelled everyone.

* * *

Whatcha think? 

Please Review!

**Next Chapter: FROM ROMANOVA JOUNOUCHI TO TEA GARDNER**


	16. From Romanova Jounouchi To Tea Gardner

Title: Please, God, Send Me An Angel of Mercy!

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Riamnce/Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: FROM ROMANOVA JOUNOUCHI TO TEA GARDNER**

* * *

Everyone was staring in shock as Nova walked down the stairs, adided by Jou and Seth. 

"Nova?" asked Jou

"Release her" said Nova, looking at Tea with smoldering anger.

"WHAT?!" shouted everyone, thinking Nova lost it.

"I want her on her feet. I wish to see if her bite is as terrible as her bark" Nova replied.

Seto motions to the guards and they released Tea. Tea stands up.

"Fight me, if you dare to!" yelled Nova.

Jou was scared for her. "NOVA, NO! YOU'RE STILL HURT!"

Tea laughed, spat in Nova's face and pushed her in the chest where her wound was. "NOW WHAT, BITCH?!"

Ignoring the pain that radiated in her chest, Nova calmly wiped the spit from her lovely face. The light that once shone in her eyes was now gone. Nova suddenly grabbed Tea by the throat, prepared to crush it.

Tea, for the first time that day, was terrified of Nova. She tried to look into Nova's eyes. All she saw was dark rage and hate.

"Romanova, please..."wimpered Tea.

**"PLEASE WHAT, YOU PATHETIC BITCH?! I TRIED TO OFFER MY FRIENDSHIP, AND YOU THREW THAT BACK IN MY FACE! THEN I HEARD YOU THREATEN MY LIFE! GIVE ME ONE REASON I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU!"** raged Nova.

"I aimed for Jou...what did YOU take the hit?" asked Tea, her voice shaking in fear.

**"BECAUSE JOU IS MY HUSBAND AND MY FRIEND! I DON'T NEED A REASON! IF I AM TO DIE IT WILL BE FOR HIM AND MY SON! THAT IS WHAT A TRUE FRIEND, WIFE AND MOTHER WOULD DO!"** yelled Nova.

"No greater love than a man, or in this case, a woman, has except she lays dowm her life for her love" Yami said quietly. Jou wiped his eyes, as did the rest.

**"YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!"** was all that Tea was able to say before she was punched, slapped, kicked, bitten, and scratched by Nova.

The fight lasted for ten minutes. Tea didn't get one lick in, leaving Nova unharmed, while leaving Tea in a complete mess. Tea had one black eye, the other eye was swelling shut, her nose was bleeding as was her lips. her face was scratched, leving small rivers of blood on them. Nova calmly pick out Tea's skin from under her fingernails. Nova didn't have one mark on her anywhere! Nova was about to use the palm of her hands to shove bone fragments in Tea's nose, causing instant death when...

"NOVA! Please...stop" Jou said. "She's not worh it, baby!"

"But YOU are, love. Never believe otherwise" Nova said, looking at Jou with pure love.

"Nova, let the police handle her. I don't want to see my love in prison behind this vermin!" Jou begged. Nova's eyes softened. She then nodded.

"Thank you, Jou!" cheered Tea. Jou looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"I didn't do that for _your_ sake, but for Nova's. In my opinion, you deserve to die and rot in Hell for what you did to my love. Instead, I will let the judge decide your fate. I only stopped her because I want her where she belongs...in my arms and not in jail...which is where YOU belong!" seethed Jou.

Nova shoved Tea back into the arms of the guards. "Remove her form my sight. Take her to the police deptartment."

Seto said. **"YOU HEARD MRS. ROMANOVA JOUNOUCHI...GET THAT BITCH OUT OF HERE!"**

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba. Come on, you" replied the guards as they dragged Tea to the police station.

"Jou, I..." was all that Nova was able to say before she collasped in Jou's arms, exhausted.

"NOVA!" yelled Serenity, running to her. Jou held her off.

"It's okay, sis. Nova's not fully recovered yet. She needs rest and time to heal and I will see to it that she does" replied Jou as he carried Nova bridal style in his arms. taking her back to their room to rest.

"Katsuya" said Mr. Jounouchi. "Take good care of her, son."

"You know I will, Dad...and thank you" smiled Jou, disappearing in their room. locking the door.

Jou laid her down on her bed and laid next to her. After kissing her gently, Jou went to sleep himself.

* * *

Whatcha think? 

Please Review!

Next Chapter: **A GALA IN HONOR OF ROMANOVA JOUNOUCHI**


	17. A Gala In Honor Of Romanova Jounouchi

Title: Please, God, Send Me An Angel of Mercy!

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Riamnce/Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: ****A GALA IN HONOR OF ROMANOVA JOUNOUCHI

* * *

**

Three months passed since that incident. Nova, Jou and DJ stayed in Seto's mansion until her injuries were healed.

Nova was sitting in her and Jou's room reading a book when Jou entered wearing the green and gold Italian suit Nova bought him long ago.

"Jou, why are you so handsome tonight?" asked Nova. Jou laughed.

"Thanks, hon. We have a big night tonight and I would love it if you would wear this." Jou held up a concert dress that was gold and green like his suit.

"Jou, that's lovely, thank you" Nova took it from Jou and showered and dressed.

After an hour has passed, there was a knock on the door. There stood DJ aand James dressed in their best.

"Ready, Daddy Jou?" asked DJ, Jou nodded. With that DJ and James ran off.

Nova smiled as she kissed Jou on his cheek. Jou blushed handsomely.

"Shall we, my dear?" asked Jou, extending his hand to her. Nova took it.

"Let's" was her reply. Hand in hand, the exited the bedroom.

* * *

Nova had no clue what was going on...Jou and the others hid it from her forever. Jou then led her to the gtrand ballroom and opened the door. The room was pitch dark. Jou flicked on the switch and Nova nearly had a heart atack when she heard...

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled. Nova was in shock.

"Huh?" was al she could say.

The banner in the ballroom read _"In honor of Mrs. Romanova Jounouchi, our avenging angel"_ in green and gold. Everyone gathered around her and hugged and kissed her. Jou then escorted her to the place of honor.

Nova was too shocked to speak. Instead, she smiled and cried softly.

Seto was the first to speak, with LaShawna beside him.

"Nova, I knew you were indeed a special person. I just didn't know how special you are until I saw you take that bullet for Jou witgh my own two eyes. I was so scared that you were going to die that I did the one thing I never did before..I prayed for you, as everyone else here had done. When the doctor said you were going to be alright, I cheered so loudly I thought I was going to faint. All I wanted to say was this...Jou is one luck son of a bitch to have you with him. We arranged this gala in your honor just to show you that we also think you are just as wonderful as Jou said you were. In closing, I would like to present you with a present to show you that you are indeed a wondrous lady indeed...a wonderful woman I have the honor of calling my friend."

With that, Seto gave her a gidt that was wrapped in blue paper with a white bow. Nova carefullt remove the wrapping and gasped at the gift inside. Inside the box was a bone china figurine of herself and Jou sitting on thrones with DJ resting his head on her lap, all were dressed in green and gold. Behind them was an angel with his wings spanned outwardly. At their feet was a gold plaque that said, _"May Your God Forever Bless You & Your Family, Romanova Jounouchi. From: Seto and LaShawna Kaiba". _Everyone had tears in their eyes as the saw it. Nova hugged and kissed Seto on his cheek.

"Thank you so much...Seto-kun!" Nova cried.

* * *

Next was Mokuba. Isabella was with him as me made the presentation.

"Nova, you are like a big sister to both Isabella and me. I thought you were going to die also and was so happy when the doctor said you weren't. I'm not much of a speech-giver, like Seto, but Isabella and I wanted to show you with this goft that you will always be family to us as well as Jou and DJ. We love you."

Isabella gave her a box that had green paper and wrapped in a gold bow. As before, Nova carefully opened up the box and was tearing up at the name of the box. "Antonio Balletti Formalwear For Ladies". She remembered the suits and shoes she bought Jou long ago. Inside the box was a beautiful wedding gown that was green and gold, complete with pantyhose, diamond and gold sutdded shoes, gold and diamond earrings, and an emerald and gold tiara. Nova was sobbing like a baby (A/N: Thanks, JourneyMaker!) when she saw these items. Mokie and Bella hugged and kissed thier "nee-san" and returned to their seats.

* * *

Next was Yami and Bakura.

Yami spoke first. "Nova, please understand that I will forever be there for you, Jou and DJ. You are truly a wonder in yourself and I hope that this gift from Bakura and myself will show you that you are indeed special to all of us." With that, Yami handed her the box.

Bakura spoke next. "Please accept these gifts from us and let us show you what you're truly worth."

The box was wrapped in black paper and tied in red ribbon. When Nova opened it, she was overcome. Inside the huge box was jewelry from Yami and Bakura's era in Ancient Egypt. Bracelets, bangles, chokers, necklaces, earrings and rings galore! She looked at the former pharaoh and tomb robber with tears in her eyes.

"These were from our own tombs. We feel that you deserve the very best that we can give you. Please enjoy these to your heart's content." said Bakura.

Nova hugged both men tightly, crying as she did so.

"Thank you so much!" Nova sobbed.

* * *

Next up were Noah and Rebecca.

Noah spoke while Rebecca smiled as she held a plain box. "Nova, I never knew you existed until I saw you in person over three months ago. we were so saddened that you were shot, but happy as all hell when you didn't die. We hope that you can accept this with our love. We love you as well."

Rebecca gave her the box and Nova was crying again at the present inside. Inside was a necklace that looked like "the heart of the ocean" from the Titanic movie, except that the stone was green instead of blue and the the smaller diamonds were gold-colored. Rebecca put it on for Nova. She hugged and kissed them both.

"God bless you" whispered an emotional Nova.

* * *

Now, came Tristan and Serenity.

"Nova, we don't have a lot of money, but we got you this picture. Jou said you like anthing to do with the Titanic, so we hope you'll like this."

Serenity gave her a huge picture of the RMS Titanic with the words "Sail On, Thou Geat Leviathan" written on the top. Nova loved the picture and thanked them both with a hug and a kiss.

* * *

Next were Solomon and Ruth.

"Nova, as you kow, we run a game shop. While we couldn't come up with anything extravagant, I feel you will like this simple gift."

Ruth gave Nova a box that contained a porecelain plate with her picture that said, _"We love you...our granddaughter. From Grandma Ruth and Grandpa Solomon"._ Nova loved it and hugged her new grandparents.

* * *

Now comes Ryou and Duke.

Ryou spoke furst. "Nova, You are indeed a wonderful person and I hope that you will accept this gift. We love you as a sister." Ryou gave her a box.

Duke spoke next. "May your God forever bless you."

Inside the box was a grand model of the RMS Titanic, everything detailed perfectly. Nova hugged and kissed both men.

* * *

Next were Pegasus and Mai.

Pegasus presented her amall box. "Nova-girl, I do believe that these cards I created will take the world by storm, and I want you to have the first ones."

Nova and everyone was shocked at the cards that was created by Pegasus in Nova's honor.

The first card was a Light card called _"Jou's Avenging Angel"._ The card showed Nova's serious face and white wings coming form her back. In her right hand was a glowing sword and in her left was a huge shield. the special ability was that she could destroy ANY monster in one sweep from her sword. Her attack and defense points were both infinite. Everyone oohed and ahhed over that card.

The next card was a magic card was called _"Nova's Resurrection"._ This card was like Moster Reborn, but MUCH different. Monster reborn could only be used once and the monster could be destroyed again, whearas with Nova's Resurrection, the monster that were revived were NEVER destroyed again for the rest of the duel because the card's effect was continuious.

The last card was a trap card called _"Nova's Righteous Indignation"._ This card was like The Morphing Jar, Card Destruction, and Crush Virus combined into one card. Like the Morphing Jar and Card destruction, all the opponent's cards were immediately sent to the graveyard pile when this card in summoned and, like the crush virus, any card over 1,500 attack points can't be used. The difference was only the opponent's cards were destroyed and any card with over 1,000 defense points were not only rendered useless, but destroyed adn can never be resurrected for the duration of the duel.

Everyone wanted those cards before they were released to the public, especially Seto.

Mai presented her gift...a transparent green and gold negligee. Nova's eyes popped out her head and she turned beet-red. Jou was red as well...from lust.

Nova thanked Mai, who made the outfit herself. Suddenly, Serenity, Mary, Ishizu, Rebecca, LaShawna, Isabella and even Ruth wanted one. Mai happily agreed.

* * *

Nexy were Mary and Shinohara Jounouchi. They presented their gift without a speech. Nova saw that it was an assortment of hair ribbons and barretts. Nova thanked her parents-in-law.

Next were Marik and Malik. They just hugged and kissed Nova and handed her a portrait of her dressed in the finest of Ancient Egypt. Nova was moved and kissed them both.

* * *

Next were Ishizu and Shadi. Shadi gave Nova the Sennnen Key and Ishizu gave Nova her golden head-dress. "May Ra bless you for your kindness" they said in unison.

* * *

Yuugi came and gave Nova a kiss on the cheek, saying he had nothing to give. Nova said what he gave was enough and thanked him.

* * *

Finally were Seth and Rashind. Seth said, "I would love to perform the wedding ceremony for you if you would let me. That was the reason for the wedding dress."

Jou got down on his knee and said, "Romanova Jounouchi...will you marry me again?"

Nova cried, "YES!" and everyone cheered.

* * *

Everyone was enjoying the gala when they heard a voice.

"Hello, everyone."

Everyone turned to see Tea standing there.

"What are YOU doing here?! Haven't you done _enough_ to my mother?!" DJ yelled.

"I came...to speak to Romanova."

* * *

Whatcha think?

Please Review!

Next Chapter: **TEA'S REPENTANCE AND ROMANOVA'S FORGIVENESS**


	18. Tea's Repentance & Romanova's Forgivenes

Title: Please, God, Send Me An Angel of Mercy!

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Riamnce/Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: TEA'S REPENTANCE AND ROMANOVA'S FORGIVENESS

* * *

**

Evereyone was watching Tea with loathing and consternation. DJ was not too happy to see the woman that almost killed his mother in cold blood.

"You are not welcomed here!" DJ shouted. "My mother suffered enough because of you!"

"What is your business here, Gardner?" Seto snapped.

"Like I said, I came to speak to Romanova...woman to woman" Tea said quietly.

"Too bad you're not a woman then" said Ryou, shocking everyone.

"Leave now or be sent to the Shadow Realm!" yelled Yami, the Eye of Horus glowing.

"Get out of here, you bitch!" Jou yelled.

"Jou..." Tea started.

"You heard my son...leave!" yelled Mr. Jounouchi.

"Please, everyone...let her speak" said Nova, who was now standing next to Jou.

"Nova?" asked Jou in confusion.

"Are you certain, nee-sama?" asked Serenity.

Nova simply nodded her head, never taking her eyes off Tea.

"Are you sure it's wise, though? She tried to kill you once, Nova" pointed out Solomon.

"I feel that I need to hear her out. Please let me hear what she needs to say" Nova pleaded.

Jou relented somewhat. "Fine, hon. If you wanna hear her out, fine."

"Thank you, my prince" whispered Nova.

"I will speak to you alone, Romanova...just us" Tea said.

"THE HELL YOU WILL!" Jou roared. "SAY YOU PEACE HERE OR NOT AT ALL!"

"Let Nova decide for herself, if you don't mind" Tea said testily.

"You lost that right when you tried to kill her!" Mokuba snapped.

Tea ignored them all, facing Nova.

"What say you, Romanova? May I speak to you in private?" asked Tea.

Nova shook her head. "You may not. Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it with them here. You'll understand why I do not trust you" Nova said.

"Fine" Tea sighed. "I came here to...apologize to you. I am truly sorry for all my anger and animosity towards you. You tried to befirend eme and I rejected it. I am truly sorry. I hope we can be friends now" Tea said, watching Nova for her reaction.

"Well" Pegasusu asked. "What say you, Nove?"

Everyone held their breath in suspense, looking ay Nova all the while.

Nova never took her eyes off Tea for a minute.

"I forgive you for your transgression against me, Tea" Nova said simply.

"Thank you, Romanova..." Tea said, but was cut off by Nova again.

"...However, because of your tendency to become violent, I wish to never see you again...ever" Nova said with certainty.

"But..."Tea started.

"You heard my wife...leave!" Jou shouted.

"Fine, but if I may ask you one last favor, Romanova?" asked Tea.

Nova nodded.

"May I approach you? I wish to shake yout hand, at least" asked Tea. Nova nodded again.

Tea walked up to Nova, but when she was within striking range, Tea produced a Bowie knife. Everyone gasped.

"Do me a favor and just DIE, you bitch!" Tea shouted as she plunged the knife into Nova's chest where she was shot months before.

"NOVA!" Jou yelled, runnung to her side.

"MAMMA! NO!" DJ screamed.

"NOVA!" everyone screamed.

Tea started laughing, but suddenly stopped when she saw Nova still standing...still breathing...and not bleeding at all.

"WHAT...?!" Tea screamed. "YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!"

"What happened to me? Why am I not dead or in pain?" Nova asked.

Suddenly, Yami shouted, "Come forth and make yourself known, my faithful servant!"

Out of the shadowa of the room stepped out the Dark Magician, wielding his staff.

"Huh?" Nova asked in confusion.

"My name is Mahaado, the Dark Magician, at your service, Lady Romanova" Mahaado said, bowing before her.

"Okay, what just happened here?" asked a bewildered Jou.

"Yami contacted me telepatchically, saying I was needed at once. I silently probed Tea's mind and found out that the apology was a set up to kill Lady Romanova. I was in this room in the shadows. When I saw the knife, I immediately cast a spell on it.. The spell I used was called 'Spell of the Void'. What it did was made the knife's solidity disappear for a short instant. In other words...it was like Lady Romanova was stabbed with nothing at all, as the blade harmlessly passed through her, hitting nothing. Thant is why Lady Romanova felt nothing...it was because nothing struck her." Mahaado explained.

Jou hugged Nova tightly as Seto called the police to have Tea arrested.

* * *

Whatcha think?

Please Review!

Next Chapter: **THE DECISION OF KATSUYA AND ROMANOVA JOUNOUCHI**


	19. The Decision of Katsuya and Romanova

Title: Please, God, Send Me An Angel of Mercy!

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Riamnce/Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: THE DECISION OF KATSUYA AND ROMANOVA JOUNOUCHI**

* * *

"Jou, would you please stop? For the millionth time...I AM FINE!" Nova said as Jou keep watching every move she made.

"Sorry, love. I just want to make sure you are really alright" Jou said, worried that his wife would hurt herself... as if she could get hurt reading a book.

"Daddy Jou, Mamma said she's okay" said DJ, laughing at Jou's antics.

"Fine, I'll lay off" Jou said sullenly. He then turned to watch television as Nova read a book and DJ played with James.

Seto and LaShawna appeared in the great room with them.

"Uncle Seto! Aunt LaShawna!" DJ and James said as they ran up to thema nd hugged and kissed them.

"Hi, guys" LaShawna said. Seto nodded.

"Had a great time?" Jou asked, not looking up from the TV.

"Kaiba Land is always fun" Seto said. LaShawna rolled her eyes.

"You say that because you **_own_** the damned place" LaShawna muttered, making Seto groan.

"Fine..be that way" Seto sighed.

LaShawna hugged him. "Sorry, honey. I'll make it up to you...tonight."

"You better" Seto grinned as he kissed her.

LaShawna looked at Nova with concern. "Nove? You alright? You look kinda pale."

Nova smiled. "I'm fine. You're starting to act like Jou. It's noth-" was all she said before she collasped onto the floor.

"MAMMA!" DJ yelled, running to his mother. Jou sprung out the chair and ran to pick up the unconscious Nova.

"I KNEW something was wrong! I knew it! Nova? Baby? Can you hear me? NOVA?!" Jou yelled in a panic.

Nova remained unresponsive. Jou was scared shitless, as were the others.

"Seto, call Dr. Brett. Hurry. Nova could be having a relapse from that bullet wound!" yelled LaShawna.

Seto immediately called the doctor...who was there within minutes.

Jou carried Nova to their room, the doctor following. After he gently laid Nova on their bed, Jou went back downstars with the others.

"Will Aunt Nova be okay?" asked a worried James.

"What if she dies?" asked a terrified DJ.

"Well, let's all pray for Nova right now. God will keep her with us" suggested LaShawna. Everyone complied.

* * *

Two hours passed and the doctor walked back into the great room.

"Will she be okay?" asked Jou. everyone held their breath for the news about their loved one.

The doctor smiled. "She will be just fine...**_dad_**."

Jou was floored...along with the others.

"Huh? You mean...?" Jou asked.

The doctor nodded.

"She is pregnant, Katsuya. Young DJ here will be a big brother."

"YAAAY!" cried the boys.

"Congrats, Jou" Seto said, shaking his hand.

"Thanks" breathed Jou, too overcome with joy.

"However...:" said the doctor.

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone.

"...Romanova will need to take it easy for a few weeks. The furious rage, you said she felt before, will definitely put not only the _**baby's**_ life in danger...but **_hers_** as well. In other words, if she experiences another bout of that kind of righteous indignation...**_Romanova could die and the baby with her_**" finished the doctor.

Everyone just listened in shock.

"Mamma will die?" cried DJ.

"We should hope not, son...but it can happen if she is not careful in her anger" said the doctor. "I will check on her again in a week."

The doctor was paid and shown out.

* * *

Everyone went to the bedroom door and opened it. There Nova laid sleeping.

"Nove?" whispered Jou.

Nova opened her eyes and smiled. "Jou, did he tell you?"

Jou nodded. "Yes, love, he did. I am so happy. I love you." He kissed her gently.

"Jou?"

"Yes, love?"

"I wish to stay here...in Domino. Is that okay with you?" Nova asked.

Jou was shocked. "You would?"

"Yes...this is your home, after all. Where you are, I will be." said a loving Nova.

"What about our home in America?" asked Jou.

"If you would like, I can get it sold and all your possessions shipped here. Nova needs to rest" offered Seto.

"Please, Daddy Jou...can we stay? I like it here" begged DJ.

Jou relented. "I'll find us a place here."

"Jou, stay here...at least until the baby is born. As for a job...I would like it if you would be my Personal Assistant at Kaiba Copr. The pay is good and you will have the best insurance in all of Japan for your family." offered Seto.

"Thank you, Seto. I accept" said Jou, shaking his hand.

Everyone excused themselves so Nova could sleep. Seto and Jou were talking about the job and the move in his office. LaShawna and Isabella were playing with the boys. Mokuba was happy that Nova, Jou and DJ will be living with them until the baby is born and promised that Nova will be cared for while Jou is at work.

**MEANWHILE...**

* * *

Tea was out on bond and was in her house as her cousin, Dr. Jason Brett (the Kaiba Family Doctor) was relaying the events.

"So, that bitch is pregnant?" asked Tea.

"Yes...I have examined her. Is it true that she had a bout of righteous indignation?" replied Jason.

"She did. I saw it. That devil bitch is a human tornado when she gets like that" replied Tea.

"If she has another...she could die and the baby with her" replied Jason.

"Good..then I will have to see to it that the next bout she has...**_kills her for sure_**!" seethed Tea.

* * *

Whatcha think?

Please Review!

Next Chapter: **TEA'S DEATH VICTIM: ROMANOVA HERSELF**


	20. Tea's Death TargetRomanova Herself

* * *

Title: Please, God, Send Me An Angel of Mercy!

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Riamnce/Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY: TEA'S DEATH VICTIM- ROMANOVA HERSELF**

* * *

LaShawna kept watch over Nova while Jou went to work for Seto. The boys also watcher over her, as they were out for the summer.

Nova's preganancy was progressing nicely. Other than occasional nausea, she never felt better. Jou would come home just to kiss her and pat her belly as greetings to his child. Nova found that annoying, but kept quiet about it. She wanted Jou to enjoy her pregnancy as well. Also, she knew it was hormones that make her edgy at times.

One day, there was a knock on the door. Roland answered it and announced to everyone that Dr. Brett was there to see about Nova. Seto approved.

Then Seto took notice of the woman with him. "Brett, who is she?"

"Oh, sorry about that...this is Mitzi Cohen, my medical assistant. She just started yesterday. Mitzi, this is Mr. Seto Kaiba." Dr. Brett introduced and the two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Kaiba-sama" Mitzi said quietly. Seto only nodded his reciprocation.

They all went into the grand room where everyone was watching a movie.

"Everyone, this is Mitzi Cohen, Dr. Brett's new medical assistant. They're here to check Nova. Nova, would you come here?" asked Seto.

Jou and Nova both went to the two medical professionals.

"I'm Katsuya Jounouchi and this is my pregnant wife, Romanova Jounouchi. I expect you to take good care of my love here" Jou said to Mitzi.

Dr. Brett, Mitzi, Jou and Nova went to the bedroom to begin the examination.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the great room...Yami kept growling. Yuugi was wondering what was bothering his big brother.

"Yami, is there somethig wrong?" asked Yuugi.

"What's the deal, Yams?" asked Duke, while Ryou looked on confused.

"Listen to me...all of you...do **_not_** let your guard down. There is something wrong about that doctor and his assistant." Yami declared.

"Why would you say that? Dr. Brett has been our family doctor for years!" cried Mokuba.

"There is one thing I know about Yami...when he suspects something...he has a good reason" said Bakura.

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

* * *

"Mr. Jounouchi, Romanova will be just fine. Mitzi will take good care of her" Dr. Brett assured Jou and they both stepped out into the hall and went back downstairs.

"Thanks, Doc. I appreciate it" Jou said.

"As soon as Mitzi administers Romanova's mediciation through the IV, we'll be on our way. Please call me if there is any changes" Dr. Brett said. Jou nodded as they kept walking.

There was a heart monitoring device next to Nova's bed. Nova was sitting upright in bed watching Mitzi finish prepping her for the IV. The IV bag was supposed to be filled with antibiotics for Nova's body to ward off infection...however, the IV contents were filled with potassium chloride in fatal doses. The purpose of potassium chloride was to**_ stop Nova's heartbeat_**!

Dr. Brett bribed a friend from the Domino Prison to obtain the potassium cloride. He taught Mitzi how to prepare an IV. All Dr. Brett had to do was to get Jou out the room.

Nova opened her eyes wide as she saw Mitzi remove the red wig and green contacts...to reveal TEA!

"What are you...doing...here...?" Nova suddenly collasped back on the bed..her heart stopped beating.

"Good night forever, bitch!" Tea said as she quickly put back on the wig and contacts and walked out the room.

**BACK IN THE GREAT ROOM...**

* * *

Yami was getting even more nervous...as were Bakura and Marik. Even Shadi and Seth were feeling edgy.

Everyone relaxed as they saw Dr. Brett, Jou and "Mitzi" come into the room.

"Thanks again, Dr. Brett" Jou said shaking his hand.

"Anytime, Katsuya" said Dr. Brett.

Suddenly, the Sennen items were flashing. Everyone there, except Dr. Brett and "Mitzi" knew that when this happened...it wasn't good.

Seeing this, Dr. Brett and "Mitzi" quickly left the house...to everyone's confusion.

The Items joined together, forming a circle in the air. In the circle, they saw Nova's face. Her face was pale and her lips blue from lack of oxygen. Everyone jumped to their feet and ran upstairs to Jou and Nova's room.

There Nova laid...dead.

Jou tried to shake her awake. "NOVA! DEAR GOD..NO! NOVA! WAKE UP!"

Mokuba took a sad and sobbing DJ and a scared James back into the great room to comfort them.

Isabella and Ryou performed CPR to revive her...but was unsuccessful.

Yuugi held onto Solomon and Ruth...crying.

Seto and LaShawna held each other and cried.

Everyone wept bitterly.

Jou was enraged. "THAT MITZI BITCH KILLED HER! SHE KILLED MY WIFE!"

Yuugi shook his head. "That's not possible, Jou. Mitzi was here to help Nova with the preganacy...you can't blame her for this."

Yami wiped his eyes. "COME FORTH, MAHAADO!"

Mahaddo appeared in the room. "My Pharaoh?"

"Okay...now I'm confused...again. What is going on here?!" cried Jou.

"Did you fulfill your duties?" asked Yami.

"Yes, My Pharaoh" intoned Mahaado.

"Yami? What's going on?" asked Yuugi.

Appearing beside Mahaado was Nova's soul. She was shining in a soft light and was holding a baby in her arms.

"Nove? Baby, is that you?" asked Jou.

"It is me, Jou" Nova said in a heavenly voice.

"Baby, please don't leave me" whispered a heartbroken Jou.

"Who would do this to Nova?" asked LaShawna.

"Tea" said Nova, looking sad. "She did this to me."

"I KNEW IT!" yelled Yami. "I KNEW SOMETHING WAS OFF WITH HER!"

"Dr. Brett gave Tea the disguise to become Mitzi...Dr. Brett taught Tea how to prepare an IV...Dr. Brett bribed someone at the prison for potassium chloride...the drug used in executions to stop an inmate's heartbeat, thus causing sudden cardiac death. Dr. Brett was only there to distract Jou. I was waiting in the shadows, probing their minds. After Tea left, I cast a spell to separate Romanova's soul from her body before the poison took effect. I kept Romanova's soul safe while Mana and I performed a cleansing spell to remove the poison from her body. Now that the poison is removed, Romanova can now return both herself and her child to her body. All will be well. I promise." said Mahaado.

Yami looked to the ghostly Nova. "Are you ready to return to the realm of the living?"

"I am" Nova replied, smiling at Jou.

"Lady Romanova Jounouchi...return from whence you came" Mahaado intoned.

Nova disappeared and everyone was relieved to hear the heart monitor beep signaling the return of Nova's heartbeat and was happy to see her chest rise and fall as she drew breath. Everyone cheered when Nova opened her eyes and smiled.

"I'm baaack!" joked Nova.

Nova was tackled by a sobbing Jou.

"Jou...Air...Need...NOW!" gasped Nova. Jou released her, blushing.

"Sorry, love" said a sheepish Jou.

Yami nodded his thanks to Mahaado and Mahaado smiled as he disappeared.

Seto recovered from his happiness at seeing Nova safe and sound. There was business to attend to.

"We shall leave you to rest, Nova. Jou, everyone...come with me" Seto said. Everyone complied.

After telling Mokuba, James and DJ that Nova was well, the men piled into Seto's office.

"Seth, Yami, Bakura, Marik, Shadi, Mokuba, Solomon...we need to deal with that bitch Tea once and for all!" Seto cried.

Everyone nodded.

"Whatever you got planned...**_I want in_**! It's **_my_** wife that bitch tried to kill. If she is to die...then it will be by MY hand...got it?!" yelled Jou.

"What do you think, guys?" asked Seth.

"**_Jou_** has more of a right to do this than anyone. He's right...Nova's husband should avenge her...as she did for him" said Solomon.

Yami agreed, as did the others.

"Whatever you want to do, Jou...we're with you all the way" said Tristan.

"Thanks, man" said Jou, shaking Tristan's hand.

* * *

**IN THE BEDROOM...**

* * *

"Nova, please get back in bed! You're far too weak!" cried LaShawna.

"I have to see to it that bitch pays for this" whispered Nova.

"Please, let Jou tak

* * *

e care of it...let him help you as you did him. Let him be YOUR avenging angel this time" said Isabella.

With that, Nova relented and laid back down on the bed to sleep off the afterefects of the anti-venin she was given to destry any remaning traces of the poison from earlier.

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

* * *

"Thank you so much, Jason! Thanks to you, I killed that bitch!" cheered Tea.

"What do you have against her anyway? She seems sweet" groaned Jason.

"I just don't like the bitch, okay?!" replied Tea. "Everyone kisses her ass and practically worships the ground she walks on...like she's some freaking saint or something!"

"You are one sick ass bitch, Tea...if you hadn't blackmailed me, I would have turned your sorry ass in to the cops!" yelled Jason.

"Do that and I will call the medical board and tell them about you writing out prescriptions for morphine to sell out on the streets!" countered Tea.

"Fine" sighed Jason.

"Now, then...what do we do to celebrate that bitch's death?" asked a morbidly cheering Tea.

**"HOW ABOUT WE KILL THAT BITCH KNOWN TO US AS TEA GARDNER?!"** yelled a voice.

Jason and Tea turned around to see Yami, Bakura, Marik, Shadi, Ishizu, Seto, Seth, Odion, Rashid, Tristan, Duke, Ryou, Yuugi, Solomon, Mr. Jounouchi...and Jou.

Tea nearly pissed her pants.

* * *

Whatcha think?

Please Review!

Next Chapter: **KATSUYA, AVENGING ANGEL FOR ROMANOVA**


	21. Katsuya: Avenging Angel For Romanova

Title: Please, God, Send Me An Angel of Mercy!

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Riamnce/Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: KATSUYA, AVENGING ANGEL FOR ROMANOVA**

* * *

Tea was thunderstruck at the sea of awful faces that stood before her that expressed nothing ...but pure hate.

"Wha..." was all Tea was able to get out her mouth when she was backhanded by Seto.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TRY TO KILL HER, YOU SADISTIC BITCH?!" screamed Seto, his sapphire eyes flashing with barely-contained rage.

"Mr. Kaiba! What is the meaning of this?!" yelled Jason before being punched by Seth.

"DON'T YOU EVEN TRY, FUCKER!" yelled Seth.

"You tried to kill Nova...again! What in the crap is wrong with you, you pathetic bitch?!" yelled Jou.

"What do you mean try?! That bitch should be cold as a hammer and laying six feet underground!" yelled Tea.

"I had Mahaado resurrect her. You should know better than to pull that dumb shit when I am around, Tea. Honestly, I thought you were smarter than that, but I was dead wrong" said an angry Yami.

"You should die right here and now for what you have done to that precious woman!" yelled Duke.

Ryou was too disgusted with Tea's actions to even speak one syllable.

"For shame, Tea!" voiced Solomon in disgust.

"If you touch my cousin, I'll..." started Jason, before being sucker-punched by Marik.

"Finish that damned sentence and I will skin your fucking ass alive!" yelled Marik, totally frightening the pathetic doctor.

"Tea, I wish to Ra I could send you to the Shadow Realm for all eternity for your deplorable behavior" Ishizu said, tears in her voice as well as on her face as she thought back on seeing Nova dead before Mahaado resurrected her.

"Let's do it!" voiced Bakura, the Sennen Eye glowing already.

"No...if anyone is to kill that bitch...is should be Katsuya" said Mr. Jounouchi.

"It's your decision, Jou" Tristan said to his longtome best friend.

"Give it to me, Seto" Jou said.

Seto gave Jou his handgun.

In his mind, Jou could still hear Nova's voice...remember ing back to the male rape victims' meeting:

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

"_**Jou, I know that this may be a bad time to say this, but please believe me when I say...I love you, Jou. Not only that, but I am IN love with you. I will help you get through this. I made a promise and I will honor it until death, you hear?"**_

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

* * *

"Nova...this time, I will be YOUR avenging angel. I will avenge you as you have so graciously done for me" Jou's voice was thick with emotion as he thought of his wife.

Jou turned to the doctor. **"WHAT THE FUCK POSSESSED YOU TO GIVE THIS BITCH THE DRUGS...KNOWING ALL THE WHILE IT WOULD BE USED TO KILL MY WIFE?!"** roared Jou.

"I-I-I had to. She would have turned me in to the DEA and the Japnese Medical Board. She had dirt on me...about my using my DEA number to get morphine to sell on the streets. I didn't want to do that. Romanova is a grand lady...one of the most beautiful ladies I have ever seen" cried Jason.

"Yeah...so beautiful that you were doing nothing but moaning her name in your bedroom every night for months!" Tea snorted. Jason gasped...as did everyone else.

**"WHAT?!"** yelled everyone else.

"Yep, he even got pictures of her...every part. When he was examining her when she was first pregnant, he told her that he was taking pictures for medical documentation as well as videos. He decided to take the pictures and hang them up in his room. The pictures are still there. Also, if you would like, you can view the video he has in his DVD player...homemade porn starring Romanova herself!" yelled Tea.

Everyone rushed into the bedroom and surely enough...there were pictures of a nude Nova...pictires of her breasts, her private area, everything.

Jou was horrorfied, shocked, disgusted and pissed...as were everyone else.

Ryou hastily took down the nude pictures as Bakura beat the crap out the doc.

"Nova is not to know" Yami said. Ryou nodded.

"Why should she? She's been traumatized enough! This would give her a mental breakdown!" Ryou replied.

"Push play on that DVD thing" said Marik, seething.

The video was loaded and played...showing the doctor molesting Romanova under the pretense of a medical examination.

That upset Jou enough, but when he heard _**"You feel really tight there, Mrs. Jounouchi. A man can drown himself in this sweet cavern of yours. I'm getting hard just doing this to you. I am sure Mr. Jounouchi enjoys this sinful passion nightly. Lucky bastard"** _whsipered by Jason in the video, oblivious to a sedated Nova,...Jou was PISSED!

In record time, Jou jumped the doctor and beat the crap out of him.

"**YOU SICK ASS BASTARD! YOU PERVERTED FUCK! YOU WERE RAPING MY WIFE!"** yelled Jou as he rained blows on the man.

"No! Please, Mr. Jounouchi! I..." started Jason.

**"...WAS FANTASIZING ABOUT MY WIFE DURING THE COURSE OF THAT CHARADE YOU CALL AN EXAMINATION! YOU WERE JACKING OFF IN THIS ROOM EVERY FUCKING NIGHT THINKNG ABOUT FUCKING MY WIFE! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SICK ASS FUCK!"** screamed Jou as he kept hitting the man.

"Mr. Jounouchi, please...stop this! I am sorry! I just got carried away!" yelled Jason.

**"THE ONLY THING THAT YOU WILL 'GET CARRIED AWAY' IN IS A FUCKING BODY BAG, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"** roared Jou, still hitting him. althought with much less force than before.

"Jou, come on man...this isn't helping" said Shadi.

"How would _**you**_ feel if this was **_Ishizu _**this sick fuck did that to?!" asked Jou.

Shadi's face was dark with rage.

"He would be dead this very minute, of that I am sure. However, if you are to kill him, just do it and get it over with" said Shadi, with Seth and Seto in agreement.

Jou used this to paraphrase a recitation Nova spoke from a previous time...before she avenged his suffering:

**_"Shadi, this is MY wife this diseased monster and that sadistic bitch did those vile, unspeakable things to. Nova sufferd more than enough. I intend to end her suffering by ending that bastard's life as well as that bitch's life...by any means I have to. I want to make them suffer as they made Nova suffer. She am now a Jounouchi, and I do not take kindly to sick bastards and sadistic bitches hurting anyone in my family. I want them to suffer as Nova had. If I were to take them out quickly, then they would have gotten away with it, and I will have none of it. I wish that Nova's face would have been the last thing they sees before I send them both to Hell where they belong. I wish forTea's blood to be spilled as Nova's was. I wish for his life to be hellish as Nova's was. I want them both to know what it means to hurt the lover of my heart. If it costs me my life, then so be it. At least I would take that bastard and that bitch to the grave with me, never to hurt Nova again."_** finished Jou.

"Give them hell, Jou!" said Bakura. Yami agreed.

"I intend to" said Jou and with that, Jou advanced on the doctor. He bared a Bowie knife, making the doctor beg for his life...a plea to which Jou turned deaf ears.

"You want to fantasize abourt Nova, you fucker?! Well, here...fantasize about THIS!" Jou said as he cut away the doctor's scrubs and underwear.

When that was done, Jou went to the kitchen and came back with the blade dripping with onion juice. It was told that onion juice acted an an anticoagulant...meaning that it kept the blood from clotting. With the onion juice-soaked blade at the ready, Jou then severed his manhood and jewels.

Jason screamed in pain at the amputation of his reproductive organs. However, Jou was nowhere near finished. Jou added insult to injury when he poured bleach on Jason's hideous wounds where his member and nuts once were.

Jason screamed in agony and horror as he faced Jou, whose eyes are flashing with deadly rage.

"Did that feel good, fucker?! HUH?! Did that feel as good to you as fantasizing about my wife did?!" screamed Jou.

Jou turned to Ishizu. "What was the most poisonous spider ever with the strongest venom?"

"I was told it was called The Sydney Funnel. I believe that it's deadlier than The Black Widow." Ishizu replied.

Jou then turned to Yami and Bakura. "Tell The Dark Magician to bring that thing to me."

"At once" Yami replied. Yami summoned Mahaado and he came forth with the arachnid in his possession.

Yami gave it to Jou who in turn knelt near Jason, who was becoming dizzy over the loss of blood.

"Please! I will not touch Romanova again! I promise" Jason screamed.

"No-you won't touch my wife again, you fucking pig...**_I promise_**" Jou said with his voice filled with hate.

With that, the Sydney Funnel bit Jason's neck several times...directly in the superior vena cava...the main vein that feeds into the heart from his brain.

Jason screamed again in agony.

"Remember Nova's face on your way to Hell, fucker!" Jou said as he ad the Sydney Funnel bit Jason several timed more...this time in the carotid artery in his neck.

Within minutes...Jason was dead.

Jou turned to Tea. "Now, it's your turn, you bitch! Prepare ti meet your god, Satan!" Jou rasped.

Tea fell to her knees, sobbing and pleading.

"Jou! Please, don't do this...I am BEGGING you!" Tea said before being slapped by Jou.

"You want me to spare your life? YOU?! Did you care about Nova's life, the one that you tried to take...twice?! **DID YOU GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HER LIFE?! HUH?! NO, YOU DIDN'T! SO WHY IN THE HELL SHOULD I CARE ABOUT YOURS?!"** yelled Jou.

"Jou, please...we're friends..." Tea said.

**"SO FUCKING WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THE FACT THAT YOU TRIED TO KILL MY WIFE TWICE?!" **yelled Jou.

"We shared the symbol of friendship...does that mean anyting to you anymore?!" yelled Tea.

**"WHAT THE...?! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF WE SHARED THE IDEA OF DRAFTING THE FREAKING U.S. CONSTITUTION! THAT DOES NOT HAVE TO DO WITH THE FACT THAT YOU TRIED TO KILL MY WIFE...FOR NO REASON!"** yelled Jou, ready to kill.

With that, Jou took Seto's gun and shot Tea with several shots, each wound not life-threatening.

Tea fell on her back, looking at Jou with pained fear.

Jou then took bleach and walked toward her and knelt down.

"Let's play a game, bitch" said a surprisingly calm Jou.

"**_Eenie_**..." Jou said as he poured bleach in the bullet wound in Tea's left leg, making her sceram in pain.

"**_Meenie_**..." Jou poured bleach in her right leg, making her scream again.

"**_Miney_**..." Jou poured more bleach in her left arm. Tea was hysterical.

"**_Moe_**..." Jou poured bleach in her right arm, making Tea cry out.

"**_Your time's up, bitch_**..." Jou poured more bleach down Tea's throat, forcing her to make gurgling sounds.

"**_To the Shadow Realm you go_**..." Jou shot Tea for the last time...in her heart where Tea tried to shoot and kill Nova long ago.

Tea died instantly.

Jou then turned to Yami and Bakura. "Gentlemen, if you would..."

The two yamis took the bodies and Tea and Jason the the Shadow Realm...blood and all.

"Jou?" said Ryou.

"Yeah?" saked Jou.

"While you were...ah, busy...Duke and I took the liberty of destroying the phots and the video." Ryou replied.

"Yep...they went bye-bye!" Duke said.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it...really" said Jou.

"You had the right to do what you did, son. No one should do to that pretty lady what they did and live" said Mr. Jounouchi.

When they all walked out the apartment, Yami sent that place to the Shadow Realm as well.

"Time to get home to out loves" Jou said. He can't wait to hold Nova in his arms. The others agreed.

* * *

Whatcha think?

Please Review!

Next Chapter: **EPILOGUE: ROMANOVA AND KATSUYA'S SHINING MOMENT **


	22. Epilogue

Title: Please, God, Send Me An Angel of Mercy!

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Genre: Riamnce/Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

**EPILOGUE: ROMANOVA AND KATSUYA'S SHINING MOMENT **

* * *

Romanova was sitting in the mansion with the ladies and the kids when the men came back inside.

"Jou! You're back! Where have you been?" Nova yelled as she ran to kiss and hug the man she loved.

"I just had to take care of something, love...no worries" Jou said after kissing her.

"You mean **_'take care of someone'_**, didn't you?" asked Marik, who was jabbed in the ribs by Tristan..

"Shut up, you idiot....she's not suppose to know" whispered Tristan.

"Know what? Jou what's going on...what did you do? Please tell me the truth" pleaded Nova.

"Jou, Nova has the right to know" said Yuugi.

Jou sighed and relayed the entire ordeal to Nova...whose face was pale with horror.

"Dr. Brett...**_raped...me_**?" whispered Nova.

"We're so sorry, Nova. We only wanted to spare you this agony" whispered Seth.

"I want to call the police. I want those vermin to pay for this" muttered a still-reeling Nova.

"They have paid..._with their lives_" Marik said darkly.

"I made certain they did, baby...no one does this to my precious lady without paying with their lives" said Jou, making Nova blush.

"Thank you, Jou" whispered Nova, overcome with the love Jou showed her.

Everyone left to leave the lovebirds alone.

* * *

(MONTHS LATER...)

Everyone welcomed the brand-new member of the Jounouchi Family. Hikari Antigone Jounouchi was finally born to a happy Jou and an excited Nova. Everyone saw that she had Jou's hair and Nova's eyes. DJ was excited that he was finally a big brother. Hikari had so many gifts they didn't have room for them all.

Jou finally was able to get a mansion of his own and moved his family next door to the Kaibas. With Seto's help, Jou started his own business and founded a New Beginnings center for male rape victims in Domino. The turnout was amazing.

Nova had her own home-business in real estate investing in Domino. She was about a wealthy as her husband.

DJ and Hikari were both enrolled in private school that was founded by Seto. James also attended school there.

As they look out on the entire congregation of people who just witnessed the renewal of their wedding vows, Jou just held Nova close to him and Nova rested her head on his shoulder.

"How I told you how much I love you?" Nova asked.

"You show me and tell me every day, love...and I love you just as much" Jou answered.

"Will you find me attractive still...after my looks fade with age?" Nova asked.

"Romanova Jounouchi, why would you think I wouldn't? You will still be just as lovely to me then as you are now. Nothing will change my love for you...nothing" Jou vowed.

"Not even another baby?" Nova asked with a shy smile.

"Not even another ba-WHAT?! Are you sure?" Jou asked in shock. Nova nodded.

"I just found out today...Happy Anniversary...Dad" giggled Nova.

"Likewise...Mom" Jou laughed before he kissed his dearest lady.

Jou shouted, "HEY, GUYS....WE'RE PREGNANT...AGAIN!"

Everyone cheered and crowded the happy couple.

After all they went through...their shining moment has come!

---THE END---

* * *

(A/N: So Sorry it took me forever to finish this. My thanks to JourneyMaker and Dragonlady for their support and reviews. God Bless You Both!)


End file.
